After All, It Has To Be You
by Havaj
Summary: A Lexony story with twists.
1. Chapter 1

After All, It Has To Be You

**Summary:** A Lexony story with twists.

**Rating:** PG13 for the most part I think.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

Chapter One

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ebony's mind screamed as the treachery sank deep into her soul filling her with repulsion for that which she had once loved. There was nothing in her life anymore, nothing which could bring her joy the way that his smile had – when she had thought that it was only she that could cause such a reaction.

Since the day that she had stepped foot in that accurse mall there had been no joy or order in her life, only the mundane ordinary life which bored her to tears. Everyone there hated her, that she knew well and normally she convinced herself that it held no bearing on her mood yet in that moment when reality hit she knew that she could no longer lie to herself.

Although it was true that Ebony did not want the love of a bunch of rats she did wish that there was someone in the word who would look at her like she was worth something and hold her in their arms like a precious object rather than a whore that they wanted to screw.

Yet none of that mattered any longer. She knew that the reason that she had ever even looked at Lex twice was in an attempt to sooth her heart and aching soul into believing that he might be the one who would bring something good out of her.

Why oh why had she been so stupid? In those few months that she had been with Lex she had been what one could almost consider to be content, the thrill of doing something behind the Mall Rat's back was always a thrilling prospect … not to mention the fact that the sex had been pretty good too.

In short every aspect of their affair had been perfect until the day that she had made the mistake of staying the night. Once they had had sex Ebony either left or pushed him out of the door but one night she had stayed in his arms feeling comforted and fell asleep … that was where the trouble had started.

After that fateful night she had started to feel for him and he had fed her all of the lines that she had wanted to hear, how could she ever have been so stupid as to let Lex hurt her like this? Earlier that evening she had been almost happy enough to sing when she thought of her rendezvous with Lex yet now as she stood there looking on at the sight of him and some whore from another tribe she couldn't help but know how stupid she had been.

Her heart felt like it had been run through with a knife and her throat had knot the size of a tennis ball in it but Ebony would not shed a tear over this foul Lex creature. No she would become stronger once again and leave those damned Mall Rats, there was no way that she was going to stick around and let anyone know of her shame for falling for a man who didn't care about her.

Before another thought had time to register she turned on her heals and stormed back to her room where she packed up all of her bags and took all of her stuff so that all was left was an empty room with no signs that anyone had ever lived there expect the red silk nightly which she left on the bed with a note on top of it.

"Dear Lex,

Hi '_sweetheart_' please let the rest of the losers who inhabit this rat's nest know that I have left … for good. I am not sure if they are smart enough to work it out for themselves, although come to think of it you will have to get one of them to read this for you won't you deary so I hope that they enjoy this next bit.

Remember all of those long hot nights that we spent together? Well here the thing, they weren't all that hot. In fact they were barley luke-warm, but I put on such a good little show for you didn't I? I wonder how many other girls have done the same thing. As you can see I left my nightie because the thing is that I am never going to think of you again but I am damned sure that you will think of me every day of your life as you will wish that you were good enough to be with me. But guess what … you aren't.

So goodbye Lex.

All my pity,

Ebony"

Ebony read over her letter a few times until she was satisfied that it was cutting enough, she wanted to make sure that even if her latter wasn't true and that even if she was hurting that Lex would never know and that he would never know that she had seen what he was doing behind her back. No she wanted everyone to believe that she was the same Ebony that she had always been, a cold ruthless bitch.

But as she left the Mall for the last time with her bags in her hand, she couldn't help but shed one silent tear as she thought about all of the times that she had been wrong about love in that place and all of the times that men had stomped on her heart in this city.

As she finally got the courage up to leave the city she hoped that it would be enough to rid her of the bad luck that she seemed to be having with men and with well … everything in her life. She didn't care that the Technos had invaded; she didn't care that they could all die. All that she wanted to do was leave.

That was what gave her the strength to walk all night until she reached a town with a banner that read 'Liberty' as the sun rose signally the start of a new day and hopefully a new start for Ebony.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ebony looked towards the small town for a few moments trying to work out as much about what she was about to walk into as she possibly could before she moved into it however she found that it was almost impossible. She couldn't tell anything about the town and didn't know if it would be far enough from the city so that no one would know anything about her. She didn't want any questions for fear of people working out who she was and that she had failed at something.

She was just about to turn and walk on in the hopes of finding somewhere else which was further away when she heard a sound coming from behind her and turned just in time to see a man on a motorbike coming to a halt just beside her.

Although she didn't feel like conversing with anyone she couldn't help herself from acting like her old self for a second flicking her braids over her shoulder and fixing him with a look which would have melted lead.

"Is there any hope that you might learn to steer that damned thing before you run someone over, because I swear if you ever come that near to me again …" Ebony started her tirade with an energy which managed to sound as if she hadn't been walking all night long. There was no way in hell that she was going to let him get away with almost knocking her over after what she had been through.

Slade smiled roguishly at her as he pulled his helmet off to reveal his handsome face. Upon seeing her properly rather than through his tinted visor he could help but let out a low murmur of appreciation and slight smirk which he was well aware would probably only succeed in antagonising her further.

He had seen her standing there for a time and couldn't help but admire her, she looked like a dying flame, something that could have great power and beauty but who was wasting it and he wanted to see her fired up.

Just as she was about to turn the air blue Ebony was taken a back by the arrogant smirk on his face. Under normal circumstances she would have taken the time to notice how good looking he was and have indulged her lust but at that moment all she could think of was that damned smirk.

She couldn't stand to see a man before her who could hold his own around her and who dared to mock her so, she had had enough of things like that with Lex and the hurt was still fresh from how that had ended, no Ebony was convinced that a man should be a slave to the woman or things could not end well. That was what made Ebony snap, "What the hell do you think that you are smirking at?" in her thickly accented tone.

Seeing that she was annoyed and slightly hurt Slade stepped off his bike leaving his helmet on his seat and opened his arms slightly to show that he meant her no harm – although he knew that he would have had his work cut out to cause her harm without loosing any limbs.

"Seems that I know how to steer this 'damned thing' - as you like to call it - quite well, after all it didn't hit you did it? Just gave you a little shock, which might have been a good thing as you have been standing there quite a while deciding whether or not to go in. And look, now we are in", he said coolly.

Ebony rolled her eyes at his assessment that she needed a shock although she supposed it was better than Lex who had always maintained that she either needed a 'shag' or a slap.

"And what makes you think that I would want to come into this little tin pot town?" Ebony demanded crossing her arms and raising one eyes brow with her lips in a pout which sent the message 'I am in power, I have control and you will answer my question for my amusement, not because you know something that I don't'.

She was rather proud of that look in particular as it had taken years to perfect. Ebony listened to his accent seeing if she could place it, but likes hers it was to different from the normal to be able to tell where he was from.

"Well I don't think that a girl on the run can be too choosy", Slade said simply as he leant back against his bike casually, crossing his arms in reply.

He knew exactly what this girl was trying to do but he was going to show her that her little looks were not going to have him wrapped around her little finger as he supposed that most men were.

At that phrase Ebony's ears pricked up, "And what the hell makes you think that I am on the run?" she demanded the heat in her cheeks becoming more obvious. She had never been caught out before, never before had she had something to hide as great as the shame that she felt now at the way that she had let Lex treat her.

Feeling the uncomfortable warmth Ebony knew that she had to continue to look confident as such sighed and pulled her lips to one side of her mouth and looking the same way before letting them relax – the way that she had seen her sister do so many times during infancy. She hated her sisters, both of them, but she decided that if she was in the positions that they had once been in she might as well learn from the masters.

"I just assumed that you were, only one bag and coming from the city", he started but upon seeing the quirk of her lips he knew that he had over stepped the mark and that there would be time to find out all about her later yet that he had to get her to go to the Saloon with him first.

"Look I'm sorry, it's none of my business why you are here as let's face it, all that I really want to know at the moment is who you are and how long you are staying here", Slade said smiling down at her as she lifted himself off his bike and took a step towards her although not into her personal space.

Sensing that he wasn't attacking her Ebony eased up a little bit and decided that maybe talking to him wouldn't be so bad especially as she still didn't want there to be a man in the world that she couldn't subdue using her feminine whiles, as she had never been completely able manage it with Lex.

Yet, there was something even more enticing about this man, the fact that he was just so laid back yet obviously attracted to her, unable to resist her instincts Ebony looked down for a second before looking up a little so that she was looking up at him out of the corner of her eyes before batting them almost unnoticeably.

Next she lifted her face enough so that he could see her when she licked over her lips with so deliberation trying to make him go weak in the knees.

"But who would I be to tell you such intermit details when I don't even know your name", she asked coyly. It was true that this was not her normal way of acting but she thought that it would serve her purpose, and from the look in the man's eyes she was correct.

Slade smiled broadly in amusement, "I'm Slade, and who are you?" He asked holding out his hand gently to her. He knew exactly what she was trying to do and hell he wasn't about to complain but he wouldn't be messed around by this woman.

He could sense her power and that was what attracted him more than anything else, the fact that there was nothing in the world that she probably couldn't do and the fact that she didn't come across as a simpering moron like most girls. Yet, a certain interest was sparked in him, as he saw her licking over her full, blood red lips which led to him step still closer to her, taking her hand in his and leaning down to kiss it gently before looking up out of the tops of his eyes and whispering throatily, "But I would like you to tell me all of your intermit secretes".

Ebony was about to shake his hand in return until she felt him take her hand so gently and kiss it sending a shiver up her spine, she had never been one of those girls to get overly exited by such a small gesture but there was no way of ignoring how gentle he was … like he would never hurt her.

However, Ebony would not let herself become a slave to this man's charms so even as the word, 'intimate' went shooting to her core to warm her she ignored it and merely informed him, "Ebony, it means dark strength so I wouldn't mess with me".

Slade couldn't believe it, she had given him a name as he surveyed her had to admit that it defiantly suited her, he would have had no problems imaging just what she would do to him if he hurt her.

"I assure you Ebony, that I have no intention of messing with you, tell you what, why don't you come over to the Saloon with me and I will explain that I have no intention of being anything but a good boy for you", he smiled.

"Damn that smile", Ebony thought as she felt her resolve slipping to the point where she returned his smile – if some what stiffly.

"Alright", she finally conceded as she decided that this town would be as good a place as anywhere to stay at the present time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Ebony and Slade walked the short distance to the Saloon an eerie silence descended on the couple and while Slade was satisfied to merely take the time to better observe Ebony he knew that there was something wrong with her. Everything from her braids to the curve of her hell red lips screamed that this woman wasn't supposed to be quite or anything of that kind. No a woman like this was meant to be the centre of attention which was why Slade was so determined to break the silence.

In most women there was nothing interesting in their conversation, only the minimum words were to be used in his quest to get them into bed with him and rake up another notch on the bed post but when it came to Ebony there was something of an intoxication about her, the need that he had to know her opinion on every subject.

He felt like hearing her speak would be worth the time all by itself even though normally he wouldn't give a damn about what a girl thought.

Slade was about to open his mouth to speak when they reached the Saloon, he left his bike – which he had been rolling – outside and looked up expecting to see Ebony waiting for him but rather than that he saw her moving towards the door just slowly enough so that he could open the door if he ran.

He sprinted two steps before flinging his arm out just in time to open the door the way that his mother had always taught him to yet Ebony didn't seem to take any notice of this action.

Ebony smiled slightly with power as she saw Slade run like a good little mommy's boy to and continued into the Saloon in the same vain, walking just fast enough to make him have to work to keep up with her until she felt his hand on her arm.

Slade had had enough of following her around like a good little puppy, he was not about to roll over and beg for her even if she was beautiful, that was what possessed Slade to reach out his hand and caress her arm in a soft way but one which without a doubt kept her in place.

As his finger brushed against her skin he couldn't believe how soft her flesh was and he moved in front of her to look down into her deep emerald eyes, before saying, "Now now, it's not nice to make a man run after you although I am sure that you quite often invoke such a reaction".

Ebony couldn't help but allow a smile to grace her lips as she heard his words and felt his hot breath on her exposed neck causing her to look up at him with an a feeling that she had never felt before. It was hard to explain but what could almost be considered a feeling of warmth trickled over her skin at the gentleness of his caress.

His tone was stern but almost teasing and most defiantly flirtatious, there was nothing dark or sneaky about him and that was what she liked about him, and what caused her to reply, "But that's how I like my men, running behind me".

She couldn't resist this slight teasing manor in her reply trying to bait him in some ways to show his full hand, it wasn't that he was hiding it so much as had not been given the chance to show it fully, this was only the beginning of their flirtation, of that she was sure.

He smiled without thinking about it, this girl was something else, she could get more of a reaction out of him with only a few words or a simple gesture than any other with all of the works of Shakespeare in their knowledge.

"Oh but I am sure that we could think of better …" he broke off to lean to her ear and whisper, "positions, than with me behind you".

Although it must be said that Ebony had never been the type to blush easily or the most innocent of girls these words still conjured up images and thoughts so naughty that she couldn't meet his eyes for a second before she realised how she was acting. She was acting like a school girl rather than a confident, strong woman.

Chastising herself slightly she forced herself to look straight into his eyes, "Well you will have to tell me about these positions as the only one that I think would suit us would you being a slave on your knees before me".

No sooner were these words out of her mouth than she realised that she had said the wrong thing.

Slade smirked naughtily and raised one eyebrow although he didn't say anything as he let the idea run wild in his mind.

He knew very well what she had meant by the comment but also knew what images had there after being conjured and was glad that she might not completely resent the idea of him and sex in the same sentence.

Ebony felt uncomfortable and hated it and so within a second of seeing Slade's reaction added, "But as for the moment you can stick to getting me a room and a drink".

She couldn't say that she felt particularly inclined to drink at that moment but there again she supposed that there was no harm in it as she guessed that if the virus had not occurred she would have been around the right age to drink and that she would have probably snuck some alcohol before that time.

"As you wish", Slade said with a smile as he lead her over to the bar and said to Ruby, "To drinks and a room for Ebony here", without much thought as he was too concerned with Ebony and getting to know her.

Slade knew that Ruby liked him and while he had been content to sleep with her a few times now that Ebony was in the picture he was no longer interested in a folly with Ruby as that was all that she had ever been to him and he had made sure that she knew it.

While Slade had had his share of women he was by no means a user, he had always made it perfectly clear that he only sleep with people as a one off and had no intention of getting tied down but after only a few minutes with Ebony was all of a sudden more than willing to be tied down.

Ruby's heart filled with joy as she saw Slade entering the Saloon again as he had been gone longer than normal and she wasn't sure if he was going to return, he was such a strange creature, so aloof even when making love and she wasn't sure that he hadn't altogether decided to pack up and leave after such a long absence, two days without seeing him.

She had just about made up her mind to go and look around his room just to make sure that he was either gone or staying to sooth her mind and nerves when she saw his familiar form standing in the doorway.

There was no sight that was more welcome to her eyes than that one yet within a second it was destroyed as an exquisite dark skinned beauty followed him into the Saloon. Trying to keep her composer, Ruby got ready for them to come over to the bar yet within seconds Slade had turned to talk to this over woman.

Not wanting to stand there watching their conversation, – however fascinated she was with this new woman – Ruby turned to leave, and had managed about two steps before she heard Slade's order.

She knew that she would have to serve them even though she would dislike it but that didn't mean that she had to show her disarray and as such she waited a few seconds before plastering on a happy smile and turned back to them.

"Of course", she poured them two drinks, "That will be eight credits and what room here is your room key", then trying to make conversation she asked, "So where are you from, I'm Ruby by the way, what's your name?"

Ebony smirked evilly as she saw the blond woman at the counter scowling as she and Slade talked and she knew that she probably fancied Slade and envied her. The cheery smile did not deceive Ebony as it did the others and as such she decided that she would show just how much more she had than this woman.

She had no respect for Ruby, from just looking at her she could tell that she was pining over Slade and there was no way that Ebony would let that go, this woman appeared to her to have no self respect if she needed a man so badly. For that moment Ebony had forgot about everything that had happened with Lex and was back to her old self, although slightly less confident **-** as although Lex wasn't in the fore front of her mind there was still something in the back of her mind reminding her that she had not succeeded in something.

"I'm from the city, the name's Ebony", and with that brief introduction she had betrayed everything that she had promised to keep a secrete, her name, her identity and she knew that there was no longer any sense in running from what had happened, she would have to stay there for a while.

Slade noticed that something was odd with Ruby as she never demanded money normally she would just wait until he offered it and even then sometimes refused to accept it yet he handed over the money with indifference.

He took the room key off Ruby and inspected the number quickly before handling to over to Ebony, still not paying much attention to Ruby.

Ruby was now desperate, she simply had to have his attention off this Ebony woman and she would get it to, which was why she suddenly announced, "Oh and Slade there were some rowdy guys in here earlier, I saw them off but you know what men are like".

She knew that he would have to pay attention to something that was anything to do with his job and this certainly was.

Ebony rolled her eyes slightly at Ruby, wondering why she was telling him this if in fact she had seen them off, there was nothing that annoyed her more than a woman that couldn't take care of herself and who had to rely on a man that much.

She glanced at Slade for a second as if to ask, 'Why the hell is she telling you this?'

"I'll have a talk with them", Slade informed Ruby paying a little more attention her as she was now in the conversation. It wasn't that he had ever ignored her on purpose, it was quite simply that she had been acting as a bar maid rather than as participant in the conversation and as such he had treated her so.

Then noticing Ebony's glance, he explained, "I'm the Sheriff around these part so I have to sort things like that out".

To Slade that was a simply sentence and as such couldn't fathom why Ebony all of a sudden turned so pale.

The colour drained from Ebony's face as she heard the phrase, "I'm the Sheriff", reverberating in her mind, reminding her of Lex

How could she have been so stupid as to have forgot so soon about what had happened with Lex and have let herself open up? She should have known better, yet she could still make it alright.

"That's nice for you I'm sure, but if you will excuse me I have had enough of talking to the Sheriff and his serving whore so I will be going to my room", and with that she got up and walked up the stairs, oblivious to both Ruby and Slade's bewildered expressions.

Every fibre of her being cried for her to turn and go back to Slade yet her head knew that that was not even a possibility, she would not be played for a fool again by a man who was probably just like Lex and with that in mind she flung herself to her bed where she lay until finally sinking into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Slade blinked a few times before looking back at Ruby, concerned that she might be upset by the remark, and assured her, "I'm sure that she didn't mean it, she is probably just over aught from travelling so far on foot. You know that that is no easy feet, especially in the high heels that she is wearing", hoping that that would pacify the situation although in his heart he knew that it was nothing of the kind that had caused that out burst.

From the second that he had seen Ebony he had known that she was not just some other woman and that she demanded both power and respect, that was why he couldn't fathom what had just occurred between then as there was no way that she was meant to be one of the mill or someone who got upset so easily.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Slade I know that you are no fool and that you can not possibly believe what you are telling me. She meant what she said", she said with an almost hurt expression before she stopped and realised how she was acting.

She hated it when her anger got the better of her as she had always liked to think of herself as being quite a together person and as such couldn't stand showing that things riled her but in Ebony's case she could tell that this would happen many more times if she was not careful.

Trying to cover up her anger she said in a calmer tone, "Look Slade, I don't know what her problem is but maybe you better find out and keep her on a much shorter leash as she is going to get chucked out of Liberty if she keeps on acting like that and you can't always make excuses for her as that will bring you down too".

Slade looked down at his glass for a second in reflection, somewhere in his mind he knew that Ruby was right but at the time it felt like he would risk that for Ebony although he didn't know what the hell was wrong with her.

He sighed before draining his glass and looking up at Ruby, "It won't come to that", he said handing his glass back with an expression of thought.

"I hope that it doesn't, for your sake", Ruby said with a slight sad smile. She didn't know why she was doing this, she wanted Slade for herself and could not say that she had taken to Ebony but she knew that she would be able to live with herself if she didn't tell him to go for it.

"Slade you have been gone two days and I know that you have never been to the city before so whether you like her because you think that she is gorgeous or because sometime in those two days she said something unforgettable you have to either decide that she is someone that you just met and as such is nothing more than an acquaintance or that you see something special enough in her to go and find out what her problem is", she advised although she couldn't believe that she was doing so.

With a smile Slade admitted, "I haven't known her more than ten minutes, I just see something special in her. And you are right, it won't get that far I will find out what is wrong", he said getting up and walking over to the stairs before realising what it must have cost Ruby to give that advise.

Although he was sure that she understood that he did not like her in that way, after all hadn't she too said that the feeling was mutual? He was still cautious of her feelings and knew that it couldn't have been easy to see the man that she had so recently slept with going after another woman.

That was why he turned back for a moment and said, "Thanks for the advice Ruby", before heading the rest of the way up the stairs.

His words warmed Ruby a little to know that she had at least done something right although she could not help but wish that it was her that he wanted and not Ebony.

"Anytime", she whispered sadly.

Once upstairs Slade was glad of the foresight that he had had when he checked Ebony's room number and walked over to the room door and knocked gently seeing if she would let him in of her own free will.

Yet when after a few moments he received no invite he opened the door anyway and walked in. He looked around quickly but at first did not see her until his eyes settled on the bed where he sleeping form lay. He smiled as he thought about how utterly gorgeous she was when asleep yet decided not to wake her until he noticed that she was shacking slightly and began to roll around fitfully.

Overcome with worry Slade closed the door and walked quickly to her side, at first he had thought that she was just cold now he could see that she was in the midst of a night mare.

In Ebony's dream she walked down the hallways of the Saloon happily as she thought about the new life that she was to start and thought about the handsome man whom she had been talking with earlier however as she walked down the steps of the saloon she noticed Lex standing with an arm around Slade congratulating him on how he had handled Ebony.

She froze as hatred and sadness filling her body, there was no way that she could let it go what Lex had done to her, she was humiliated beyond belief and in that moment became convinced that there was no way that she could trust Slade as she was sure that he was just the same as Lex.

Yet before Ebony got the chance to yell at them in her dream she felt herself being pulled from the dream by two strong hands on her forearms.

Upon waking up she looked down to see those two hands once again and upon looking up to see who they belonged to she saw Slade.

"Perfect", an evil voice in her mind purred its poison into her mind.

Without waiting for him to say anything she was determined to show him just what she thought of him and his little games which at that moment she was sure were real.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It has often been said that it is good for a man to be stout of heart and strong of mind which is Slade's case proved most defiantly to be true, as any lesser man would have most defiantly shrank back in terror under the hatful stare which Ebony fixed him with.

Yet Slade who was made of much stronger stuff refused to back now to her, while he was almost overwhelmed that one look could contain such fury he also noticed the glimmer of a tear in her eye. Curiosity immediately gripped him as he realised that Ebony's reason for such hatred must have been based around a genuine hurt from her past in order for it to have become so virulent.

"Ebony", he tried in a calm tone, "what's wrong? It was just a nightmare". He didn't know what he was doing exactly so he did the only thing that he could think of and tried to calm her down.

To Ebony's mind there was nothing caring about Slade's manner and his gently words turned to mocking taunts as they reached her ears. She was positive that he didn't mean what he said and the thought that it had merely been a nightmare didn't enter her head, to Ebony's mind it was a prophecy of what was to come if she was not careful.

She had left the city not 24 hours before due to the disgusting manor in which Lex had treated her and she doubted if she could ever stop feeling so used and dirty. The one thing that Ebony had always believed in was that there was no such thing as love – although she longed for it with every fibre of her being – and that the earning and aching of her heart was in fact a weakness to be ignored.

Too many times Ebony had given her heart and got nothing in return, she should have learnt her lesson by now but she hadn't. Once again she had let subtle words and lingering touches get the better of her seducing her into feelings which she had no purpose entertaining and that she vowed would never again haunt her as they now did.

There was no way that she could let a man get close to her the way Lex had as he would hurt her again and damage her pride beyond all repair and so she gave in to the seductive voice in her head which told her to put up her defences, drive the man away and live alone so that only she would know that the great Ebony had been the victim of the man whore Lex.

The fire with which her emerald eyes blazed was nothing compared to the venom which poured from her lips, "Ebony, the little boy calls me as if he is my equal. It really is most amusing, or at least it would be if it wasn't so pathetic. I thought that I would hide my identity, you know, keep it a secrete, so that no one would find out who I was or that I left but you'll find out soon enough. I'm not just some little city girl, hunny, I am the head of the Locos, the scourge of the city, people quake in their boots at the sound of my name", her vile rampaging speech, designed to make him feel like scum, was powerful yet slightly slurred with lack of sleep, hunger and emotional turmoil.

Slade noticed the way in which her speech became slightly slurred, the image of a woman on the edge of loosing control before him was now so evident that without thinking he grabbed her it his arms in a hug but also to stop her moving, his instincts had been right he found as he felt her struggle and a warm moister on his shirt.

No sooner had Ebony mentioned her name and the Locos than she remembered all of the times that she had rode out in the car with Zoot, when she had had true power only to loose it. It would have been different if she had chosen Bray to start off with. No sooner had she thought of this than her thoughts turned to the Mall Rats and most of all to Lex.

The love which had burned in her for him now seemed to rage with blistering heat in her heart burning her from the inside out until there was nothing left. The fact that she hadn't eaten meant that her vision became blurry waves of dizziness which she had been barely able to combat before poured over her.

Upon feeling weakness grip her body she became even more furious with herself for what she had allowed to happen, causing the poisonous feeling of strength from a few seconds ago to leave her weak and alone.

Words failed her as the emotions that she had for years suppressed burst free and the only way of hurting Slade now became her fists. She moved to hit him yet found herself already enclosed in his arms and soon everything about Slade was forgotten as the pain from years slowly rendered her helpless.

Any doubt that he had about what course of action he should take evaporated as Slade felt Ebony struggle in his arms and knew that the only option that he had was to hold her until he calmed down. At one point Slade thought that her heart would break from the violent shakes which racked her body yet he held onto her tightly.

Although he was no doctor Slade knew the signs of a woman that had been pushed to the end of her rope and could tell that Ebony had. He wanted to rip the head off whoever was responsible from making a strong woman break down like this, yet on the other hand he also felt like yelling at Ebony for letting it get this far. Yet he supposed that if she had never had anyone to depend on before there was no one to whom she could have told her problems to have got it off her chest and avoided this.

Finally the tears subsided and her body stopped convulsing enough for Ebony to look up at Slade calmly, trying to read his expression in order to find out what he thought of her after her little breakdown.

Slade smiled kindly back and stroked her braids, "You alright now?" He asked.

Ebony couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable at that remark as it was a reminder that she wasn't unbreakable yet after the embrace that they had shared the barriers seemed to have been broken down and something solid was defiantly between them.

"Yes thanks, so on a scale to one to ten how weak do you now think that I am?" She asked, not sure how to handle the situation as she had expended so much energy now that she could barley keep upright.

"Zero. Crying isn't a weakness, no one can keep everything all bottled up all of the time. It is only weakness when you won't lean on someone at times", Slade said.

"What if you don't have someone that you can lean on?" Ebony asked, without thinking.

"I'll always be here for you Ebony", Slade promised, the words falling from his lips with earnest consideration even though he had only just met her.

"I believe you", she smiled as lent back against the bed head feeling drained yet comfortable with Slade.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Slade could tell that Ebony was tired and so said, "Look I'm going to pop downstairs and get you something to eat and when I get back we are going to talk about what is going on, okay".

Ebony's eyebrow rose almost of its own volition as some fight came back to her as she queried, "Is that a request or an order?"

She didn't like being told was to do yet Slade did everything so peacefully she now felt it almost impossible to get the fire to be angry with her as she didn't feel that he would threaten her enough for her to need it.

Slade smiled slightly at Ebony's attitude, "It's a statement", he replied. He knew that he could not afford to get her angry otherwise she would just shut down on him completely, yet she didn't seem to be showing any signs of true anger and so he thought that he was safe to add, "Can I count on you being here when I get back?"

"Maybe", Ebony smiled in response, "You will just have to chance it". She didn't know what it was about him but no sooner had he opened his mouth she found herself almost flirting with him again and likes the way that it felt.

Ebony knew that it would take more than just a little cry to erase the past from her mind and she also knew that there was no sense in believing that Slade was the one for her, yet she was starting to believe that maybe true love wasn't important. Maybe you didn't have to spend your whole life with one man and that a tumble in the sack with a nice guy for a boyfriend might be alright.

The thing that she was really worried about was that whenever she got a boyfriend they seemed to either see her as one of many ways to scratch their itch or the love of their life which never worked out. But there again Ebony had always tried to plan their relationship from the start, never letting them just be and so she made a command decision, for once in her life she was would go with her instincts rather than her head or her heart when it came to love.

"No you can't count on it. Here's the thing Slade, I have depended on people before, you know been really loyal to them and stood up for them yet just when I was about ready to give my life for them they betray me, they just always betray me so I have come to a new decision. I am only going to do the things which make me happy. Just because I am here now it doesn't mean that I won't have decided something else to do by the time that you get back", she explained.

"If you want time with me then you had better mould to my mood otherwise I won't have my time wasted", Ebony added without feeling.

She was well aware of just how harsh she was being on someone who was only trying to help her but she also knew that it wasn't important at that moment as she had to make herself clear, she wasn't going to be loyal to anyone any longer, that was the reason that she had got hurt before, now she was only loyal to her own, ever changing, mood.

Slade looked at her for a second with a brief note of understanding in his eyes, "Fair enough. That's the best way to be for a little while but take it from me, eventually you will want one person that you can depend on, when you want someone like that then give me a call. Until then know this, I am still very much enamoured with you and want to know more about and help you but I don't run around after anyone".

"I am not in the habit of putting up with ingratitude, brats or people who aren't straight with me. At the moment you are none of those things but fair warning, the second that you become one of them I don't want to know", he said.

Ebony recoiled a little at his words, it was one thing for her to tell him what he what she was looking for but another for him to tell her, she felt like she was being told off or something.

"Why should I care what you like or don't like?" She snapped; this was her defence mechanism for when she felt like someone was getting at her.

"I am quite sure that you don't care about my likes or dislikes but the point is that if I know yours then you should know mine. I am by no means trying to hurt you or say that I don't have time for you just that I am not going to be pushed around by you. I think that it would be good for us to get out 'relationship' off on the right foot", he said calmly.

She wasn't sure why but his words seemed to mean more to her than anyone else's, she believed him when he explained her wants and even respected him to a degree as he was so straight forward.

"So will you be here when I get back?" He asked again.

"I guess that you will just have to have a little faith with me as I will that you are coming back", she said with a slight smile and a challenging flicker in her eye.

Slade smile broadened as he nodded with agreement before turning to leave the room and get her food.

Once downstairs Slade made Ebony a sandwich and got her a drink before going back upstairs wondering how on earth he was meant to manage to get her to talk to him enough for her to get over any fears that she still had, but then he remembered how he had only meant to talk to her about her behaviour and had ended up with her crying on his shoulder and so figured that it would all works itself out.

Yet once he had walked back up the stairs and after briefly knocking entered Ebony's room he found that she wasn't there.

"Damn it", he swore, "I only leave for a few minutes and she is already gone. I thought that faith thing was to see if I was willing to trust her just a little bit not so that she could skip out".

Just then her heard a slightly snicker and turning around her saw the door close and Ebony step out from behind it, "Oh that was the point of the whole faith thing, I just wanted to see what you would do if you thought that I had left", she said almost giggling.

While sitting on the bed in Slade's absence Ebony had concocted a plan to see how he would react if he was annoyed and she liked the results, he wasn't abusive and he seemed genuinely nice.

"Now I see what kind of woman I am dealing with", Slade chuckled, still holding Ebony's food.

"Oh and what kind of woman would that be?" Ebony asked walking sensually towards his with her lips pouted and an eyebrow raised.

"A terribly smart, powerful, deliciously attractive woman who is playful", Slade said without taking his eyes off her.

"Better than what I normally get, but you forgot to mention one thing", Ebony pointed out as she pressed against him and breathed the word, "Hungary", almost into his mouth.

Slade's jaw involuntarily slacked a little at this move until he felt the plate being tugged out of his hand and saw the wicked smile which graced Ebony's lips.

Ebony turned, still grinning, away from Slade and walked back over to the bed swinging her hips tauntingly.

She sat down on her bed and began to munch her sandwich happily, as Slade leant back against the door and crossed his arms with amusement, he had to admit that Ebony was something else and very exciting. Everything about her screamed excitement and intrigue, he just couldn't understand why anyone would not want to know more about her.

Once she had almost finished her sandwich he moved to sit opposite to her on the bed and asked, "You said that that was different to what normally said. What do they normally say?"

Ebony paused for a second and then swallowed, she saw no reason not to tell him, "They call me bitch, whore, sporn of Satan. If it's bad then they call me it".

"Why?" He wondered, "You don't seem like any of those things, well no more than any other beautiful woman", he added after a moments thought.

"You really don't anything about the city do you Slade?" Ebony asked with a slightly smile.

"Nope, why don't you tell me".

"Well, when the virus started everyone went crazy, I mean tribes were forming all over the country but our city was the worst hit by the tribe mania. We had the Demon Dogz, Tribe Circus etc and a little tribe that we didn't know of called the Mall Rats but they important yet. The important one is the Locos. They terrorised the city with their leader Zoot, he was a scary dude. I was his woman. He beat me, wasn't a nice guy and so as soon as I got the chance I drugged him and then he got into a fight with a Mall Rat and died. His brother knew that I had drugged him as if I hadn't he wouldn't have lost. I of course played the, 'I only did it because I loved you Bray card' which I did at the time. I took over the Locos but then I lost control and joined the Mall Rats who hated me. I became the leader of the City, screwed them all over until I got sick of it and left to come here. Get it, I am evil so if you want to run away screaming about how evil I am then do us both a favour and do it right now and stop wasting time", she spat.

She was sure that he was going to run away; he couldn't really be as good as he seemed.

A few moments passed and Slade was still just sitting there with the same relaxed attitude that he had had before this revelation, "You're not running", she queried.

"Doesn't look like it does it", Slade retorted, "So tell me more about this Zoot guy, why were you with him if he was so bad". He hated the very thought of the guy but wanted to hear the whole story before he decided what to believe.

"Very well", Ebony thought, "if he doesn't flinch at that then I will see how much about me he can take before he hates me, anything is better than living trying to conceal my past like I have been all of these years".

"My sisters and I moved from our old home to this city about two months before the virus was announced, on the first day here I became infatuated with this guy called Bray but I couldn't get near to him without using his brother Martin to get rid of the cow Trudy that was hanging around Bray. So I started to hang with Martin and soon I had got Bray like I wanted and Martin had got Trudy pregnant. All was good for me but when the virus came I didn't think that Bray could handle it so I sided with Martin and ran his tribe with him. But he was changing into Zoot and the more he changed the less control I had over him, he just wanted to see his daughter. So one night I told him that it was Trudy or me and he slapped me telling me that he loved Trudy and so I drugged him", she explained.

"Fair enough, a guy who hits a woman deserves nothing less. Look I'm not saying that I really approve but it was the beginning of the Virus, we all did some crazy stuff. Did you really love Bray or not?" Slade wondered.

"Nah, not really. I was obsessed but I didn't really love him, but then he hurt my pride, he choose someone else over me … so I had him and his pregnant bitch banished", Ebony smiled at the memory.

Slade thought about it and couldn't really say that he liked what she had done but he understood that it was what she thought that she had needed to do and with to loose those actions would be to loose her interest. That was why, instead of judging her he asked, "Has there been anyone else since Bray?"

Ebony froze as she thought of Lex; he had been the only man since Bray. She could tell everything else as it was so far in the past yet she just couldn't bring herself to tell him about Lex as the pain was still too fresh, she felt as if his treachery made her less worthy of everything even though it was basically the same thing that had happened in the past.

"No, no one", Ebony lied, her features immediately darkening.

Slade could tell that she was lying or at least not about to share anymore information with him and knew that it was pointless to try to force her confidence and so, instead he just said, "Look Ebony, you have told me about your past and I don't think any worse of you. If you need a friend you know where to find me", before getting up and walking out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ebony's heart rate quickened as she approached the stairs the next morning, she had to go down them, she had to face the Saloon and most of all she had to face Slade. Part of her wanted to turn tail and run as fast as she could into her room and never come out but the other parts wanted to see Slade so badly that it hurt.

As the thought of running began to look the most favourable solution Ebony mentally kicked herself, she wasn't a coward and she hadn't come this far to get away from Lex and the pain and humiliation that he had caused her just to buckle at the first hurdle. No, she would go down and show everyone – and herself – that nothing could faze her and that she was strong.

That was why Ebony took a deep breath, pulled her shoulders back and began her slow but steady descent of the stairs. As the main Saloon hall came within view she made sure that her face was blank showing no hint of the emotional battle which raged within.

Her life seemed to be an emotional rollercoaster, one minute letting her ride so high that she thought that everything was going to be okay, the next plunging her down into a near depression.

As she reached the floor she walked directly over to the bar and sat down making sure that her eyes didn't wander around as she wasn't sure how she would react to seeing Slade. Yesterday she had felt fine around him yet now she felt oddly shy – or as near to shy as she could ever feel – and slightly uncomfortable around him.

There parting hadn't been unpleasant in any way and she knew that there was no resentment on his side yet there was still something in the back of Ebony's mind which wanted her not to get too close to a man like that, one that could see through all of her defences with such apparent ease.

Nothing in her life felt right anymore, the kind of man that she had always wished for was so near that she could almost smell his cologne but she couldn't stop thinking about all of the hurt that he could hurt her if she wasn't careful.

She decided that the best way to deal with this was to make sure that he never knew the way that he made her feel and while she wouldn't act as if she hated him she wouldn't let herself become a slave to his charm.

Yet the smell of his cologne wouldn't leave her senses. That was when she realised that her skin was prickling the way that it always did when someone was near to her. Without looking around Ebony realised that he was sitting next to her.

Ebony took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves as she ordered her breakfast from one of the people at the bar and decided that she would merely turn the other way and walk to another table without apparently having seen Slade when her breakfast came … however there were other forces at work which were not going to let Ebony leave that easily.

Slade had noticed Ebony the second that she had walked down the stairs and knew that it wasn't normal for a woman who was constantly suspicious not to at least take a quick sweep of the Saloon to make sure that it was safe. The only thing that he thought could account for this behaviour was that she was trying to avoid him.

Normally Slade would never have forced a woman to pay attention to him – not that any had ever tried to ignore him before – but in Ebony's case he was willing to make an exception. It wasn't as if she was afraid, it was more like they were playing a game than a war.

He noticed the focussed look in her eyes as she ordered her food and knew that she was having a hard time trying to make sure that she didn't look around and it was with a slight smirk that he finished his drink.

At his leisure he leant nearer to her and whispered, "Good morning Ebony".

Ebony's skin felt like it was on fire, as the ticklish caress of his breath sent her trembling, there was just something about him that was impossible to ignore yet although her eyes burned to look at him she resisted the temptation and merely replied, "Hello", in as nonchalant tone as she could manage under the circumstances.

Slade's smirk grew slightly as he saw a slight stiffness in her body which proved that he was having an effect on her. He wasn't sure why she had all of a sudden decided not to pay attention to him but he guessed that it had something to do with a kind of defence mechanism. But not that of a warrior scorned, rather more that of a teenaged girl whose boyfriend knew something that she didn't want him to.

Although he wasn't aware that he knew anything in particular about her he suggested that it might have just been the fact that he knew that there was something to find out which had her acting so. Slade loved it. He knew that she didn't want him to know and he wouldn't prod her for any information he just loved the way that she almost sulked … it was just so cute.

Her pursed lips became pouty and the evidence that she hadn't quite lost her teenaged spirit was revealed.

Deciding on the best method of getting her attention he ran a finger up her arms to trail across her shoulder and down to her throat before lifting it up under her chin and moving her chin to face him.

Ebony tried to face forwards she really did but no sooner than she felt his flesh upon hers, she felt the tingles coursing through her body and began to feel herself melt. When he moved her face she relented and looked at him for the first time and almost felt herself melt all over the floor under his heated gaze.

It was everything that she had ever wanted and never got, the feelings that she thought could never be real were suddenly realised. It wasn't love, it wasn't lust, it was chemistry pure and simple.

Everything about that moment seemed perfect, every thought evaporated from her mind and she was leave with only feelings.

It was not only Ebony who was experiencing feelings that she thought were long buried – if they ever immerged in the first place. Upon seeing her face, Slade too reverted back to nothing more than a teenaged boy who was looking at a girl that he had a crush on.

Yet there moment was destroyed by the arrival of Ebony's food and grinning slightly she slipped off her stool holding it and walked backwards to a seat with a clear invite in her challenging eyes.

Slade pursued her until she was backed into a chair and placed both hands in the arms of he chair effectively closing her in, and looked her up and down with approval.

It was all part of the game that they had started playing, both making a show of pushing the over one into a corner but both knowing that there was no competition this was just foreplay.

Just as Ebony chest began to heavy from his proximity Slade could no longer hold back, he closed the gap and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Ebony let out a slight moan as she felt his lips retreating, her eyes fluttered shut. She leant forward for more yet after a few seconds opened them again to see Slade smiling at her but standing a little way back.

Immediately she remembered that she shouldn't be doing this, she couldn't remember why and she felt hot and dizzy but she knew that it was wrong. With an effort she pushed herself up and her food away, she couldn't eat at that moment and walked to the bar trying desperately to ignore the way that she brushed against Slade in the effort to get to the bar. She needed alcohol, anything to numb what she was feeling at that moment as she knew that it was wrong.

She sat at the bar again, only this time with Slade behind her with his hands on her hips, yet no sooner than the bitter taste of her drink touched her tongue he span the stool around and pulled her to him as he slandered her mouth hungrily and their tongues battled.

The glass fell in slow motion from Ebony's hand and as it smashed against the floor so did all of her reserves about giving into him.

Neither of them knew what was going on, neither knew what had changed between them yet at that moment … neither cared.

Ebony had felt animal passion before, the need to rip away the other persons' clothes and to rub against each other until their desires were quenched yet this was not that. Neither was it the tender sermonic love which others believed in, it was something entirely different.

This time there was no haze when they pulled apart, no deception that they were playing a game; that was all over as quickly as it had started.

The searing heat of their embrace scorched had through any masks that they were hiding behind and their probing tongues seeking out all of the secretes which their souls kept so well hidden, leaving them bare to each other once they had pulled apart.

Yet clarity wasn't a blessing for with the loss of the haze came the loss of Ebony's peace of mind, the loss of her playful mood where she had been allowed to find herself drawn to Slade despite the vague memory that it wasn't a good idea.

Now there wasn't a vague idea of her wrong doing there was a trumpet blaring the news deep into her skull as the reasons for her keeping away from Slade embedded themselves once more in her mind.

Heart ache captured her once more until she felt that she could not take it any longer, she longed for the feelings of a few moments ago when she was so blissfully peaceful. As she looked up she saw Slade's chocolate brown eyes shinning kindly at her and knew that for once she was safe with him. Yet, even if she wasn't, she no longer cared.

She knew what she was doing as she reached for another – much stronger drink – from the bar and drained the glass hungrily and gasped with a sigh of relief as sweet oblivion gripped her.

The hurt faded and she was peaceful and light headed and she surrendered herself to Slade's arms and to his bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Umm", Ebony moaned and threw her arm over her head as the light beamed down on her face wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, in her sleepiness she protested, "Nice dream", as if that would stop the sun from raising and puling her back into reality.

The low male chuckle and weight shift of the bed went unnoticed by Ebony until she realised that the sun was gone from her eyes. Blearily she opened her eyes and turned over towards the window to see Slade standing naked in front of her.

Slade smiled slightly as he heard Ebony's slight protest about the sun and couldn't resist a slight chuckle as he climbed out of bed and went to close the curtains for her. He wasn't sure if she knew that she had been in bed with him or not but she did seem a lot more relaxed, he thought proudly.

The answer to his thought came soon as he saw her role over and looked with shock at him, she hadn't remembered.

"Is the memory so bad that you are repressing?" Slade asked teasingly.

Ebony lay back down as she remembered what had happened, "Yes, it was terrible", she teased, in retaliation. All of the memories were flooding back to her now and she couldn't help but smile as she remembered everything that they had done and made a mental note to remember some of those tricks.

It had defiantly been a very effective way of forgetting all of her hurt and pain; in fact she couldn't remember the last time when she had felt so utterly contented.

"Is that so?" Slade said as he walked back to the bed and crawled so that he was above Ebony once again before continuing, "Because you seemed to be enjoying yourself last night".

As these words left Slade's lips the memory of Ebony's screams of delight and her nails scratching deep into his back flittered through his mind.

"But that was last night", Ebony reminded him, "I think that I need a little reminding about how it was, my memory seems to be going".

She was eating up this playful atmosphere and didn't want it to end, and wondered what he would do next.

"Well then I had better remind you then hadn't I? It started something like this", he said burying his lips into the side of her neck.

"And then it continued kind of like this", his hot kisses travelled down her throat to the valley between her breasts.

"And then …" Ebony's husky voiced trailed off mid prompt as earth shacking screams erupted from her full lips.

A little while later Ebony lay wrapped up in a sleeping Slade's arms, as she looked down on him she wondered what all of the other girls who had been wrapped up like that must have thought. Did they think that he was going to stay with them? Did he just leave them?

Suddenly a doubt immerged, was this a one night stand or a commitment? After having such great sex she wasn't sure if she could go back to not getting that treatment ever night yet she would if it would save her self respect.

The more that she thought about it the more she began to become sure that he was just using her for the night, when he woke up again he would probably not want anything to do with her and spin her some line about just wanting to be friends with benefits or something like that.

No, Ebony would not have that. That was why, while Slade slept on Ebony began to think of what she would say to him, how she would say that she had enjoyed last night but that it was a one off. That way Slade wouldn't think that she was hurt by the fact that he wouldn't want her for any longer than that.

She carefully separated herself from his arms and set to work about finding her closes from where they had been thrown the previous night and hiding a few of the rips that Slade had made in his haste.

As she did this words and phrases circled about in her mind, such as: "Thank-you for a lovely night but I do not as yet feel ready for such an obligation", etc however this sounded far too formal. She often found that while she could think things up on the stop when inspiration came to her, thinking it out before hand sometimes didn't work as well.

It didn't matter, she supposed as, as she reached for the door she guessed that she would still have a few hours to think about it however just as she opened the door there was a loud squeak which woke Slade up.

Without turning around to face him she could hear him calling her name, no doubt he had glimpsed her retreating figure, she was stuck, what did she do? Should she turn and try and say it now or just leave?

Her legs tensed with the immediate shock and she felt as if she was being backed into a corner yet she forced herself to move and keep walking out of the door.

She tore along the landing and hoped that he wasn't following her; she knew logically that he couldn't be as he was naked however there was still something about her that wouldn't let herself relax until she was back in her own room with the door closed.

Once inside she paced the room almost nervously as the adrenalin burst through her veins in anticipation, she knew that she should have turned around and have said her speech then and there but at that moment she didn't feel prepared, like if she saw him she would melt on the spot.

Yet fate would not allow Ebony the time that she needed to collect her thoughts as no sooner had she thought this than she heard a tapping at her door sending her almost into cardiac arrest yet she appeared composed enough as the door began to open to reveal Slade.

"Slade", she acknowledged in a breath, with a slight nod as if she had no idea what he had come about and thought that it was just a social call.

She knew that she couldn't just go straight into her speech and so instead asked, "Is there something that you wanted?"

Slade looked at her oddly, not knowing what game she was playing, yet merely replied, "Yeah, I saw you leaving and I just wondered if I had done something to not want you to stay".

Ebony couldn't resist a grin. That was it, the opening that she had needed and the inspiration for her speech.

"Nope", she answered casually, "look Slade, I mean last night was nice and everything, really I had a great time but I don't think that it is necessary fro me to stay in bed and moping all over you afterwards".

She tried to be calm and managed it pretty well yet there was a slight bite behind her tone which alerted Slade to the fact that something was wrong.

"Ebony, you know full well that I don't expect that. I know that you are strong and confident and I would never expect you to mope over anyone, I was merely asking as for a woman or man to leave the bed in such haste is normally a sign that something being wrong. Come on Ebony", he added in mild frustration, "I can't read your mind, you have to tell me what is wrong".

"Slade there is nothing wrong, I mean you don't want a relationship with me and I don't want one with you so there is no problem", she said coldly.

He noticed the tone of her voice and began to cotton on to what was wrong, "Really that's strange because I don't remember saying that I didn't want a relation ship with you. In fact nothing was further from my mind", he confided.

Thinking that it was better not to point the finger at her for thinking that she could have thought that he merely asked, "Would that change your mind?"

Ebony couldn't believe it, he didn't want to leave her like a one night stand, she meant more than that to him. That didn't mean that they were going to get married or anything of the kind but the mere fact that she meat more to him than just some whore was something that she had never felt before.

"Yeah", she admitted, "that would change my mind; in fact it makes the only thing on my mind become what the best way to kiss you right now would be".

Slade grinned, "This seems to be a pretty good way", he said pulling her to him and kissing her gently.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ebony couldn't help but shake her head in slight embarrassment as she thought of what she had almost done all of those months ago. Now the mere idea of life without Slade was her idea of hell but she had come very close to never even having Slade.

Yet she supposed that there was no point in wasting time thinking about what could have been as the worst had not happened and she had got together with Slade … boy had she got together with Slade.

Now almost a year later they were no longer living at the Saloon as Ebony couldn't stand being so close to Ruby and they had moved out and into a house near by. They would never be the traditional couple, Slade did all of the cooking and they hired someone to clean for them but other than that it was as near to life before the virus as one could get.

There was nothing really wrong with her life anymore except the fact that some nights Slade fell asleep before she did after their passionate love making, and then, in the dead of night the thoughts of Lex returned to her.

Ebony liked to think that she was over Lex and for the most part she guessed that she was as she never thought about him in the day time and would never have traded Slade for him but sometimes in the night she had her doubts about if she was ever meant to be happy.

"No", Ebony chilled herself, she was being silly, of course she was meant to be happy, hell she was happy. She was in a town where her man was one of the most respected people there; she had a man and no one wanted to kill her.

Yet something told her that it would take more than that to make her truly happy.

A few nights ago while awake she had not only thought about Lex but doubted Slade's affection for her and now felt dirty, she couldn't believe that she had ever done such a thing, after all Slade had never given her a moments doubt that he only wanted her, it was she who had been holding back on him by not telling him about Lex, not the other way around.

"I have to make it up to him", she thought, finally she decided that the best way to do that would be to meet him for lunch. Normally he just dropped in to the Saloon for a bite to eat and then went about his duties as Sheriff but today he would get a surprise as Ebony would be waiting for him.

Having decided that that was a nice thing to do for him Ebony walked through town to the Saloon wondering about what time Slade would get there, she guessed that she would be about five minutes earlier than he was and could grab a drink while waiting as she wasn't about to just twiddle her thumbs.

Yet once she reached the Saloon all of her plans changed.

No sooner had she walked into the Saloon than she saw Slade and Ruby … together … flirting.

Ebony's fists clenched and she fumed silently, she would not put up with this.

Slade smiled as he strolled into the Saloon, he was a few minutes earlier than normal as there had been no disruptions in Liberty that morning, if the afternoon went as well he could grab some wine on his way home and have a nice romantic meal with Ebony.

As he reached the bar he smiled as always at Ruby and asked for his usual, while sipping the drink that she had already got ready for him.

After a moment he realised what she had done and asked her, "Am I really that predictable?"

"No", Ruby smiled in return, trying to stop her heart from thudding so hard that she feared that it might break out of her chest.

"Only when it comes to your drinks, you have the same drink every day", she pointed out, she memorised everything about him, she had tried to get over her crush on him but nothing had worked.

Now every time that she saw him he was with Ebony, lunch time was the only chance that she ever got to just chat with him easily.

"Well then I will have to change that, don't want Ebony getting board with me", he joked. Slade knew that he wasn't boring as a rule and Ebony had never complained and so didn't think that he was in any real danger but it was better to just be on the safe side.

There life together was damned near perfect and he was anxious not to mess it up.

"I don't even know how you keep a woman like Ebony from being board, she isn't the kind of woman that settles for one man Slade, be careful", Ruby warned him.

"You've been telling me that since the day that we got together", Slade pointed out, "and it hasn't happened yet".

He liked Ruby, she was fun and cool to talk to be he wished that she would stop pestering him about Ebony, he knew that she wasn't going to just leave him for no reason but decided to keep things on a friendly level and so just wriggled his eyebrows roguishly before adding, "Oh believe me, I have my ways of keeping her amused".

"I'm sure that you do", Ruby smiled seductively as he rested her elbows on the counter so that she was on his eye line.

Without warning Ebony stormed over to the bar and pounced over it ready punch Ruby's lights out for getting that close to her man.

Her arm punched out and with a resounding crack she saw Ruby fall to the fall before feeling herself being pulled back.

Slade barley had time to react as he saw Ebony flying at Ruby, without thinking he grabbed Ebony had pulled her back the second that her feet where on the ground getting between her, the bar and Ruby.

"What the hell are you doing?" Slade demanded, as he held tightly to the top of her arm.

"Get your hands off me", Ebony roared as she tried to pull away from him, furious that he had tried to stop her from beating Ruby up, but then what had she expected.

"No", Slade said grabbing her other arm too and pulled her close enough so that he could look her straight in the eyes without her being able to get away, "What the hell has got into you today?"

Slade just couldn't understand why she was all of a sudden acting so strangely, he had noticed that she was getting fractious lately and had tried to make sure that he did nothing to displease her but this was ridiculous.

"Like you don't know", she hissed.

"Ebony if I knew that I wouldn't ask you", he pointed out before looking around to see quite a crowd around them and ordering them to "scram" and watching them as they high tailed it out of there.

Pulling Ebony to one side into another room he asked, "What's wrong and why are you attacking Ruby?"

"Oh I should have known", Ebony said sarcastically, "You don't want to let your precious Ruby get hurt now do you".

Ebony continued to struggle and was surprised when she felt that he had let her go.

As Ebony venomous words rang through his mind Slade let go of Ebony as if she was poisonous, "I should have known", he sighed.

"Silly me, I thought that if I loved you enough, if I gave you enough that you would one day trust me. You think that I don't know how many nights you lie awake; you think that I can't feel how cold you get sometimes? Ebony I have been trying got help you through whatever your problem is for almost a year now and damn it Ebony I'm crazy about you but I can't live like this anymore. I try to be happy yet every time that I think of you I wonder if you will be there when I get home and now you don't even trust me no to be with Ruby behind your back", he said as tears filled his eyes as despair gripped him.

He grabbed her again, this time far tighter than before, in his angry hurting her arms, "Look at me Ebony, I love you. I have tried but I can't live with a woman that doesn't trust me. I'll be out of the house by tonight".

With that he turned and left.

Slade didn't want to leave Ebony but he had no choice, he had tried to live with her but it was finally too much, he had always known that she had never fully trusted him but now he found out that she didn't even trust him at all.

As he walked out of the room his heart felt as if it were braking as his eyes leaked for the first time in his life yet he couldn't go back. He couldn't go back and hold her and tell her that it would be alright because he didn't know if it ever would be again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Perfection", the word rolled off Ebony's lips mocking her as it bounced off the walls around the small room that was now her prison. Everything that she had ever wanted in life was so near to her that she could almost touch it but she had denied that anything was wrong in her life, denied that there were things that weren't perfect in her life, and that was how she had ended up here. Wherever here was.

"I guess that I should have known that one day my lies would catch up with me", she said into the darkness as she forced herself to stand up and brace herself against the wall for support.

"All my life I lied to people, to get what I wanted, to deny others what they wanted but when I finally got what I wanted all that I had to do was to be honest and it would have all been fine, but I just couldn't do it", she finally admitted to herself.

Over the past hours that she had spent in this dark room she had finally realised why her relationship with Slade had gone wrong, because she insisted on saying that everything was perfect when it wasn't, if she had just admitted that they had had a few problems and dealt with them then and there then they could have never got to big and as such she and Slade would still be together.

In that moment Ebony vowed that she would get out of there and she would find Slade again and make him understand how much she loved him and give her a second chance but at that moment the chances didn't seem very good for her.

Try as she might Ebony couldn't work out how she had got wherever it was that she was.

As she thought back she could remember her fight with Slade and him leaving, she could remember falling to the floor in a sobbing mass and then she had felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she had looked up hoping to see Slade and then … nothing.

"Damn it", she swore, there was no way to remember what had happened to her, to work out where she was and no light to work out a plan of escape.

She knew that she had only been there a few hours although it felt like an eternity as her eyes still felt slightly puffy from crying and she only felt slight pains in her stomach from lack of food, yet she was sure that there would be worse to come.

With nothing else to do she collapsed back down to the floor and waited to see if there would be any change to her present predicament.

Eventually her eyes closed and she fell asleep for a while as when she woke up she was rested and could see light streaming into the room which revealed that it was a small bedroom which was not particularly badly furnished yet without even turning around Ebony could tell that there was someone else in the room with her.

Clenching her fist she turned around to see who was there only to be confronted with the image of … Bray.

"Bray?" She screamed in mild surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Bray looked at Ebony without much feeling, he missed Amber and was probably missing the birth of his son although he had to admit that after he had returned to the city in time to read Ebony's letter to Lex he had a little more respect for her than before.

Yet he couldn't forget that she had banished him and his pregnant wife, "What's the matter Ebony? Thought that I would never return as you decided to banish me?"

"What?" Ebony wondered, it seemed like an eternity since she had been in the city, in fact she could barely even remember what had then been such a great triumph over her arch rival Amber.

"Oh", she mouthed as she realised what he was referring to, yet she couldn't feel sorry. There was just something about looking at him which brought the old Ebony back to the surface, "Well I'm not going to apologise for it. You got on the wrong side of me and paid for it. I've changed since then, believe it or not but the main thing is that I'm not just going to roll over like a good little puppy and take being locked in this room. Now tell me, where the hell are we?"

Bray rolled his eyes and leant back against one of the walls, it was the same old Ebony, he couldn't believe that he had thought that she might have changed, no she would was and always would be a manipulative bitch, but what really sickened him was the fact that she seemed to revel in it.

Before he had at least hoped that she didn't really like being like that but now he saw the truth, she was evil and loved it. She would never change.

Deciding that it was at least to have Ebony as the bad guy in residence, Bray explained, "We are in a holding bay out side the city. When you abandoned the city to the ravages of the Technos they started to take prisoners. When Amber and I returned they captured us but the slave traders intervened and kidnapped some of us. We are being sold next week to however will have us. Those that aren't sold to people will be taken to the Techno mines; there you will die for sure".

"What? Then why didn't the Mall Rats try to fight them?" Ebony asked unsure of what she was hearing, "You know you guys, the Mall Rats defeaters of the big bad. What's the matter? Loosing your touch?"

She just couldn't believe that there was a new tribe in power that the Mall Rats hadn't got rid of.

"We didn't' have a way in. Before there has always been some link and with this new tribe there was none … well there was one. Your sisters yet that didn't make any difference as you weren't around to exploit it. The Techno slave trading is pretty much over now, two days after we were captured there was a change in power, or so the rumour goes. The guy who was in charge (Ram) got booted out of power by Java and some dude called Megan or something like that".

"Mega", Ebony corrected without thinking, "But why didn't anyone see that coming?"

"What?" Bray gasped, "I said that that was only a rumour, you can't be sure of anything in here, how did you know his name? Damn it, I knew it, you sold us out to them didn't you Ebony? What was it? For old times Java and Siva offered you a chance to escape?"

Ebony rolled her eyes, "Look I know that it is hard for you Bray, but for once in your life do me a favour and stop being a dick head. I am not the kind of girl that just sits back while her sisters move in on her territory. I knew that some dudes were landing but I didn't know who it was or that Java was with him. Come to think of it, if I had known I would have stayed just to make sure that she buggered off. As for Mega of course I know about him, he and Java have only been together since they were five of something like that".

"But wait a minute how did I get here?" Ebony asked, "I was nowhere near the city".

"I know but some of the men went into the next city to drum up publicity and when they came back they saw you in Liberty and knocked you out before you could do anything. They were bragging about how easy it was until one of them got killed but the others are still bragging about how easy it was to capture you", Bray informed her.

"Oh where they now", Ebony fumed her eyes darkening as she thought about the ways that she was going to make them pay.

"Ebony whatever you are thinking stop it right now", Bray said nervously almost.

"What why the hell should I?" Ebony argued.

"Look Ebony I know that we have had our differences but you have to see that they have too many people for you to be able to fight them, they will kill you if you go against them, or worse. Your only hope is to get brought and then over power just him on your own", Bray explained. He felt terrible about what he had to tell her, but there was just no getting around the fact that she had to know.

The colour drained out of Ebony's face as the truth finally sank in, she was locked in a room and couldn't get out until someone choose to let her and she couldn't fight her way out of her. She had from being on tip of the world to being at the mercy of someone who didn't care about her and she didn't know what would happen next.

All that Ebony knew was that she would get out of there, and make sure that she took her revenge … whatever that might entail.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Before Ebony had been awake more than an hour she found herself being dragged into the centre of a room full of people on a sort of stage where she found that Bray had been right, these men were simply too strong for her to fight off, she had never been in such a helpless position yet she did not remember Bray's advise about being good and trying to be brought by someone.

Instead her hawk like eyes scanned every inch of the room desperately searching for an escape route and finally she saw one. At the back of the hall there was a large door, which was still open. All that she needed to do as walk to the front of the stage and then climb off, then she would walk up and down as if she didn't want to escape and then when she got near enough make a break for it.

Instead of struggling she looked up at one of the guards as her face contorted into the picture of innocence and then making her bottom lip quiver slightly she begged, "Please don't hurt me".

To her immense relief she saw that the guard was buying her little act, yet it also disgusted her to know that anyone could ever think of her as being so weak.

The guard nodded slightly and loosened his grip on her arm and sent the other guard away, "Nice to see that you have learnt to fear something Ebony", the guard hissed, not quite sure whether he should believe her or not although he felt himself falling under hr kittenish charm, not to mention the fact that he knew that she couldn't escape even if she made a break for it.

"We won't hurt you providing that you are a good girl, just strut around for all of the nice buys and there will be no problems", he ordered not sure how she would take this. Part of him was still afraid of Ebony after the way that she had dominated the city yet that just made the thrill of being able to make her do whatever he wanted even greater.

It was hard not to want to keep her for himself yet he knew that she would bring in a good price and that was what was most important. While he and the other men could dominate Ebony for now he knew that it wouldn't be long before she found a way to beat them and so the only thing that he could think to do was make sure that she was brought by someone before she got the chance to cause any trouble.

Therefore knowing that the back door was covered from the other side he let Ebony's arm go entirely and sent her on her way with a slap to the ass before he started calling, "See this wonderful specimen can be yours for the small price of 1,000 credits. Strong, gorgeous body and tamed attitude".

Ebony tried not to shoot him a filthy look as he slapped her and kept walking to the side of the stage where two men helped her down to the floor, she wanted to rip their heads off but knew that if she did that then she would never make it out of there and so she got a grip of herself and walked on head held high.

Yet then the announcement fell silent for a moment and Ebony realised that she had been walking with too much conviction and that if she wasn't careful then she would be apprehended before she reached the door and so she looked around at the commentator with puppy dog eyes which seemed to ask, "What am I supposed to do?"

This obviously worked as the man winked at her and continued, "She her full lips and sweet demeanour …"

Ebony had to fight to keep from letting a sigh of relief pass from her lips as she looked back around at the people and this time much more carefully made her way up the gang way and saw her target approaching, she couldn't be more than 5 steps away from it now.

She smiled and flirted with the men and then seemed to see an even better looked one a little way further up. Four steps away.

Ebony's heart began to pound as she wondered if she would get away with it, she would have to run fast in a second so that she would get there in time.

Her legs turned to jelly she made the next step, now only three steps to go until it was time to run and she had never been more scared in her life. It seemed as if everything that she wanted was just out of her reach and she knew that she would only have one chance at this and with that in her mind she closed two steps, only one step left.

She span around as if she was enjoying the attention and launched into a run when she felt herself running into something and before she could do anything about it she span around and fell backwards, yet just before she hit the fall she was held tightly and so stopped her descent.

Bewildered, Ebony looked up into the face of Lex, "What the hell?" she thought.

Lex couldn't help but smirk as he entered the auction as he saw the way in which people backed off as he walked down the hallways, it was now known that he had had a part in Ram's downfall and he was respected for that. Ever since Ebony had left him he had been a lot colder than before and had acquired a new sense of charm which he hadn't had before.

As he moved towards the door of the hall were the auction was being held, he winced as he saw the beaten body of a girl being dragged away by one of the guards around the outside of the door, evidently she had tried to escape and Lex wasn't sure how the hell he was meant to keep from beating the guy who would do that to some poor girl however this thought was not entertained for long in his mind as his eyes fell on the form of Ebony.

Her braids swirled behind her as she came out of a spin and he saw her leap a little and realised that she was about to run, she would be killed if those guards caught her which they must, he did the first thing that came into his head.

He grabbed her around the waste and using her own momentum swung her slightly before dipping her as he had seen men do in movies before the virus.

As his eyes beheld her and his arms held her he knew that he had to try and get her back.

Ebony felt like killing Lex as she realised that there was now no hope for her escape and wasn't sure what to do until she noticed the armed guard on the other side of the entrance which had before been blocked from her view.

That was when she realised that she never had any hope of escape and although she hated to admit it she realised that Lex might have just saved her life.

Not sure what to do she gasped as she felt Lex's hot lips against her cheek and herself being pulled upright.

Lex held her close even when they were both standing up again and called over to the announcer, "You had forgot to mention what a wonderful dancer she was, I thought that I would just give everyone a quick demonstration of her talents".

Ebony wondered briefly what was going on before realising that it must have looked like a dance move to the other people around them and walking alongside Lex back to the stage.

There they were both taken into a side room where one of the guards from around the stage was asking Lex, "Am I to understand that you are interested in purchasing this woman?"

"Yes", Lex answered plainly.

"Very well", the man replied, "the auction is tomorrow, then you may bid as high as you like for her although I warn you that there are much more wealthy clients here than you and that Ebony is going to be one of our most popular ones tomorrow".

These words hit Lex like a bucket of cold water, he had never thought about the possibility that there might be other people who were interested in buying her yet he did not let it show, "Alright", he answered neutrally.

He knew that he couldn't threaten to close the place down without admitting to the Technos that he had known about it before they did and that might get him killed, yet there was still one glimmer of hope. There was a rule that stated that the woman still got some form of choice in the matter and that if a man could sleep with one of the women before the time of the auction and after the time of the woman's captivity then there offer could not be beaten as he was seen as the chosen one. Note the same rule did not apply to the males who were being sold.

Thinking about that point Lex answered, "I understand that entirely but seeing as I am the Sheriff you must trust me, I think hat I will choose to take this lovely woman to my guest rooms here; you have no objections I trust?"

Normally the woman would have to suggest that rather than the man to insure that none of the woman's value was lost however as it was the sheriff he didn't argue and Ebony soon found herself being moved to Lex's bedroom.

Everything seemed to be a blur to her, she just couldn't believe that this was all happening until …


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Until the image of Lex and the other girl in each other's arms, grunting and sweating flashed before her eyes, the memory of this treachery bringing her back to the present.

Ebony's eyes flashed around the room at lighting speed trying to work out where she now was, the room was nice, big and lavishly furnished but none of this mattered as she suddenly realised where she was upon seeing … Lex.

Anger and upset coursed through her system especially as she saw that insufferable smirk which was driving her crazy, she had to wipe it off his face. Before she knew what she was doing she felt herself flying through the air, claws out and ready to do some serious damage.

Lex was slightly nervous, he had seen the way that the shock had turned Ebony into a virtual zombie and wasn't sure where it was a medical thing or just a form of day dream as he walked arm in arm with her to his room. Once in side he was about to start speaking to her to see if he could get a reaction or whether he should get her a cold compress when she launched herself at him.

He noticed this just in time to side step her attack and to prepare himself for the next onslaught.

Ebony landed half crouched as she missed her target but within a second had span around and was going after him once again with hatred in her eyes, she wanted to hurt him. In her mind he was the reason that she wasn't still with Slade, he was the secrete that she had kept from him and most of all he had broken her heart.

There was no way that Ebony was going to let him go, she wanted to make him pay for everything that he had done to her, the way that he had made her feel for him, the way that he had haunted her thoughts in the night and most of all for the way that despite all this she still found herself wanting him.

As Ebony flew towards him Lex pushed her back once again this time obtaining a few scratches but upon seeing the pain and fire in her eyes he knew that it wasn't going to be over in a few minutes and that if he just deflected her attacks that it she would just keep springing more on him, the only hope that he had was to completely disarm her.

On a normal day a fight between Ebony and Lex would have been completely even if not slightly more in Ebony's favour as Lex refused point blank to hit a girl yet today Ebony was mad and upset making her sloppy, there was more power behind her attacked but less real position which was what allowed Lex to flip her so that she landed on his bed, on her back and then within seconds he was on top of her pinning her to the bed.

Ebony felt herself hitting the bed and immediately tried to get up but found herself restrained. She tried to push up with her legs but Lex's superior weight upon her hips kept her firmly in place as did his strong hands on her wrists above her head.

She knew that it was hopeless yet she struggled against him unable to accept that she had lost, that there was no way out of the situation until she looked up at him. His muscular form above her holding her in place with easy it appeared and as much as she fought she just couldn't get away.

Never before had she been held down she tightly and in that moment she realised the truth, that she wasn't all that strong. Sure Ebony was a cunning fighter and amongst most people she could hold her own yet there were still some people that could take her down.

She had fought Lex before and won, yet now she realised that it was as much her presence and mind that had allowed her to win as much as her strength. Ebony knew her own strength and knew that she could have got out of there at that moment using her feminine charm, yet not pure brute force.

It unnerved her to realise that she had underestimated Lex, and she knew that she couldn't use her feminine charms for fear of falling for him once again, that was what caused her to finally lay still.

Lex smiled as Ebony finally calmed down and didn't seem too bothered about the fact that he was holding her down but on the inside he was a wreck. Zandra, Tai-San, Amber, he had had his fair share of women on top of those names but he had never loved one before.

He had never felt as if his heart would break if he didn't see them again, he had never felt turned on when they didn't obey him in public and most of all he had never been dumped by one of them before. Yet, in all of these things Ebony was his first.

Everything about her was different to him, at first he hadn't realised it, he had thought that she was just yet another girl that he could sleep with yet when he had slept with another woman in the middle of his relationship with Ebony all that he could think of the whole way through was how it didn't even compare.

The next morning he had got up, sent the girl on her way and gone into Ebony's room ready to make it up to her and devote himself to her only – which was really something for Lex – however then he found the note.

Lex could still feel that heart break as he saw all of Ebony's stuff gone accept for her nightie and letter, he could still remember the anxiousness which held him prisoner as he tore through the mall looking for someone who could read it to him and worst of all he still remembered the moment when he found out that she had left him for good.

As he looked down at her he couldn't believe how much pain he had gone through just for this one girl and how worth it all she had been yet he couldn't let that show through. While he longed to show her how much he wanted her and how good they were together even Lex knew that this was not the right time.

The most important thing was that he got Ebony out of there the next day, and then he could worry about everything else.

"Look Ebony", he started only to be cut off.

"Look? At what? You ugly face, no thank-you", Ebony hissed, hating the feel of being underneath him. She wanted to hurt him, and if she couldn't do it physically then by heaven she would do it by words.

"Well, this must be a novel experience for you Lex, being on top of me. Weren't you always underneath like a little boy with no balls", she said with slow deliberation.

Lex blanched slightly at her words but the memory of her rich moans and loud screams preventing him from being too hurt by her words and instead he reminded her, "Strange Ebony, because I seem to remember some naughty girl screaming her appreciation and paying special attention to …"

"Don't say another word", Ebony growled out, she knew exactly what he was going to say and didn't want to hear one word of it.

He smiled back at her sexily, "Let's just concentrate on getting you out of here and then we can worry about anything else".

Lex knew that he had to be strong and that he couldn't bring up anything to do with sex for fear of making her too uneasy and leaving the room, if that happened that she would surely be sold to someone else.

"Well then get off me", Ebony ordered and was pleased to see that he obeyed. Sitting up on the bed she looked at him for a second and felt a pang in her heart. She couldn't bare the fact that once upon a time she would have loved to have been in a room with him and now she could not stand it.

After a moment's silence Lex asked, "Why did you leave me Ebony? I know that you didn't really just decide to up and leave me for no reason, you were so happy the day before, what changed your mind about me?"

Although it was not in Lex's nature to ask questions about the like sand dislikes of his women yet he couldn't help himself from trying to find out the truth about why he had lost the one woman that he might possibly have loved.

Ebony looked at him with sorrow in her eyes not to mention slight confusion, part of her wanted to scream at him the reasons why she had left him and to try to make him regret what he had done however she knew that she could not for to betray the reason that she had left would show him how much he had hurt her and she didn't want him to know that he had ever had that power over her.

That was what possessed Ebony to reply, "You were a good romp while I had nothing better to do but if you thought that you were anything more then you are sadly mistaken. Now if you will excuse me I need to sleep", and with that she turned over to face the wall hoping that Lex would not notice the tear which slowly tricked down her fair cheek, serving as a constant reminder of her pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The heavy thud as Lex's boots bit the carpeted floor resounded around the room as he paced up and down the room, never once loosing his confident stride or the look of a predator. Even when in distress he would not allow himself to appear to be anything but a bad boy, thus turning what should have been the act of confusion into a hungry prowl.

As he moved he thought, he couldn't help it as try as he might he simply could not rid himself of the though of Ebony, everything from her booming yell to her kittenish whimpers was ingrained in his mind and he could not let himself rest until he knew why he had lost her. Why she had decided that he was no longer enough for her.

His fists clenched into balls as he thought of the way that she had humiliated him, his compassion momentarily lost giving him the anger that he needed to march over to the bed and announce, "We need to talk this out … now".

She ignored him, Ebony just could not face him at that moment, she couldn't bare to see the face of the man who had destroyed her every chance of happiness both in her relationship with him and with Slade.

In Ebony's mind none of it was her fault and it all fell onto Lex's shoulders, she hated him with all of her heart but what was yet worse was the fact that the tears simply would not stop spilling from her eyes reminding her that however much she hated him she loved him equally.

She had been stupid to think that she could be happy with Slade - or anyone for that matter - while Slade was a nice guy, made her feel special and was the perfect guy for her Lex had already made his mark on her.

Those eyes as dark as hell were her captures and there was no escape from what she felt for him. He was like a drug, highly addictive and even more dangerous.

Part of her wanted to turn over and give into him, to let herself feel everything that she wanted, to indulge herself in the primal lust of their courtship like the gluttonous animal that she was yet something stopped her. A shred of self respect which kept her from being entirely animalistic.

It held her back from what she wanted so much making her remember the way that people would look at her if she did this, not with respect, not with fear but as if she was nothing more than a common whore and while Ebony did not desire to be well like - or liked at all for that matter - she would never allow anyone to make a fool of her or to disrespect her.

She heard his order, his ruff voice sending shivers down her body while reminding her of how sweet and tender he could be, how if she would give in she could have everything that she craved yet it would betray everything that she stood for and so she could not, self respect was the one thing that he could not take from her.

That was why she stayed facing the other way even as he tried to talk to her, the tears never secede the constant trickle down her cheeks but he would never know and that was what was most important at that moment.

His clenched fists itched as he spoke to her back his voice slowly becoming more and more irritated, he wasn't used to being ignored and would not have it, finally, able to stand it no longer Lex reached out and grabbing Ebony's shoulder and rolled her onto her back so that she was looking straight up at him.

Lips parted he was ready to yell, to force the warrior queen to give him the answer that he desired but then he saw it. A tear rolling down her cheek, this wasn't his warrior Ebony, this was the woman that he had seen a few times when they made love.

His anger dissipated as he sat down on the side of the bed his dark eyes softening and without giving it another thought he gathered her up in his arms and held her close, rocking her slightly as his hand gently caressed the back of her trembling body.

Ebony didn't have time to struggle as she was forced onto her back exposing her to his eyes and anger, there was nothing to hide from and as she stared up at him she knew that he had seen the tears which wet her cheeks.

"He doesn't care about you, forget him. He doesn't care about you, forget him", a voice in her head repeated, encouraging her to harden her heart to him, not to let him hurt again but the voice was drowned out as she snuggled into Lex's warm embrace. All thoughts abandoned her as she was held tightly there for a second before she finally got the strength up to pull back.

Lex looked at her in confusion, "What's the matter he asked", filled with genuine concern for what seemed like the first time in his life.

"I …" Ebony started but trailed off upon realising that she didn't know what to say. Then after a moment continued, "I'm sorry Lex, but I can't do this. I can't let you near me again. I can't be with you".

She could not fathom why she should feel so guilty yet apologises continued to pour from her lips until she felt something feathery light upon them.

Lex kissed her sweetly as he heard her protestations, "Ebony", his deep voice rumbled, "I don't want to force you into anything, I just want to know why you left me in the first place".

The kiss was sweet and tender and his eyes warm yet upon seeing them Ebony did not feel comforted, on the contrary she was more furious than ever before.

"Oh you want to know why I left you do you?" She asked in a sweet voice which did little to hide her true spite, "Well I'm not sure. I guess that it must be because I am such a horrible person, wouldn't you say so Lex? Isn't that what you have been telling yourself all this time? It could not possibly be because you are a heartless bastard now could it?"

She was calm now as malice reigned over her allowing her to draw more strength from it yet as always it was closely linked the pain from her past, never completely allowing her to escape it.

This angered Lex, as far as he was concerned, yes, it was all her fault for leaving, just when he was about to pledge his heart to her she bugged off leaving him all alone and humiliating him in the process.

"Well no one could ever accuse you of being the caring type now could they Ebony, I mean it isn't like you have a heart of anything like that", he reported in spite, he was not going to let her get away with this.

"Shout. Scream. Hit. Anything but what you are about to do", Ebony's mind told her as Ebony's lower lip trembled, yet she pulled herself up tall.

Decorum and pride were shattered by Ebony's answer to his accusation, for in her despair she forgot all of the petty trifles which should have shackled her, in that moment all that matter was her own excruciating pain.

"I do have a heart Lex, I know because otherwise you could not have hurt me as much as you did. Everything in my life was going fine, I was evil but that you made me love you, you fucking bastard. I hate you. I want you to die just so that I can be rid of you for good but even if you did then you would be in my dreams because I can never escape you. Even when I was with a new guy, a nice guy the memories of seeing you and your bitch fucking haunted me to the point where you made me screw up my relationship with him", Ebony broke off her rant to breath deeply.

When she spoke again it was with the same pain but with less anger and more real sorrow, "Lex I loved you and I know that I still do, otherwise the memory of you and that other woman would not hurt me as much as it does but the fact is that I cannot be near you. I cannot see you every day knowing that I will never be able to stop thinking about you but never have you. You see the truth is Lex that I do have a heart and unfortunately it is a very fragile one, one that cannot take the fact that you cheated on me or the fact that I will never know if what you say to me is true".

Lex was shocked to hear all of this and dismayed to hear that the reason that he had lost Ebony had been his own stupidity, he had to stop her from leaving him once again, he simply had to. He opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"No Lex, do not talk. I cannot allow myself to hear you as I know how skilled you are, I know that your honeyed words have won many women's hearts and that there is no way to know if you are serious about your declarations or not and so I fear that this must be goodbye. I am going to go back to my cell, and hope that I get out of here tomorrow but even if I do not I will be content to know that things are resolved between us. Goodbye Lex", Ebony said as she stepped close to him and in slow motion raised her hand to caress his cheek.

A low moan escaped Lex's lips as he felt her flesh and looking down at her felt himself captivated once more by her beauty.

As one their eyes drifted shut as their lisp moved to close against the others in a final good bye kiss, neither could know what a mistake this was as their passion could never be expunged now so ignited.

This lips massaged, tongues explored, hands caressed, flesh grazed, temperatures soared as old lovers once more found the place where they belonged.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Lex held Ebony close not wanting to let her go for fear that she was run off yet as he heard her soft moans those fears retreated slightly allowing him to concentrate her pleasure rather than her escape. Remembering how she liked her body played he ran his hands down her shapely sides before bringing them up around her breasts which he slowly massaged the way that he had learnt to so long ago.

Ebony moaned easily and ground her hips against Lex as he played for so well although even she was shocked at quite how forward Lex was being but paid no attention to it as he was making he feel so good.

Not to be out done Ebony attacked his throat with hungry licks and kisses until she knew that he was about to loose all control, that was one of her favourite things about men, they had no defence against her.

Unable to take it as he felt her going for his throat he gathered enough strength to push her away before immediately gripping her ass and lifting her up by it.

Ebony's legs wrapped around his strong torso in a reflex action as she threw her arms around his neck bending his head to her needy breasts, this was going well she decided but that didn't mean that she was easy.

Lex stumbled to the bed where he placed Ebony down before trying to rip her top only to find her giggling and shaking her head.

This was going extremely well, just as Ebony wanted, she couldn't deny how much she liked what Lex was doing to her or how much she wanted to let him do all manner of naughty things to her but there was no way that she was just forgetting all of what she had gone through because of him. She knew that he couldn't take back what he had done and that she would have to forgive him and forget the back times however she was not going to do that until he had been … um … suitably punished.

"Naughty naughty", she tisked him the ay that he had once done her as she leant back on her elbows making her breasts stand out for his views pleasure yet to get him focussed back on her mouth she licked her lips oh so slowly.

"I don't think that you have earned the right to do that just yet", Ebony told him evilly as she began to think of all the ways that she could punish him.

Lex couldn't help but smirk as he could almost see the plans forming in her mind and knew what she was about to say, probably something about being her servant or being punished and so he decided to go for a different approach and moving back down the bed slipped Ebony's boots off her feet and began to rub them for her.

He loved the way that he could make her go weak and relaxed by playing certain parts of her body. Yet he didn't mind not holding the power in the relationship with Ebony as long as there would at least be some form of relationship.

"Oh but I thought that you liked me being naughty", he quipped I response kissing her stomach just to prove his point as when his tongue stabbed her belly button she squirmed in delight.

"Maybe", she consented with an evil smirk, "but that doesn't mean that I you are getting sex or any relief until you prove to me that you will do anything for me and that you want me, and only me".

While it was hard to ignore the way that he made her feel she could not allow herself to be weak on this point although she was apprehensive of his reaction, she knew that he had tried to force a girl before and while she knew that she could defend herself against him she did not want to have to.

"Alright", he conceded, "look I know why you are doing this and I will prove myself to you", he promised her with kind eyes.

"But until then, just because there is no satisfaction for me, it doesn't mean that there cannot be any for you", he pointed out as he removed the rest of her clothes and began to lavish attention on her breasts.

"Oh damn", Ebony breathed as she felt him working his magic so well that she could not help but plead, "Please Lex", as he moved towards her nipples once again only to back away before doing anything more than breathing on them.

"Please what Ebony?" He asked teasingly, he was going to make her beg for just what she wanted, he wouldn't pressure her but he had no problems with making her so damned horney that she would forget all about punishing him.

Without thinking she told him what she wanted and to her relief he did so making her burning hotter than she remembered being possible yet as he moved to the narrow valley between her breasts she remembered just how much hotter things could get as he moved passed her belly button.

Before either of them knew where they were Ebony was begging for him to take her despite what she had said earlier, this was what Lex had wanted yet when he looked down at her he just could not do it. She was so open at that moment, he realised that he loved her too much and that this was just lust. For the first time in his life he did not want to trick her into sleeping with him and regretting it the next morning, he wanted her to really want it not just crave him and if that meant giving her time and doing as she wished then so be it.

Forcing himself to get off her he kissed her forehead and said, "Night babe, sweet dreams", and walked over to the bathroom for a cold shower, leaving Ebony plotting revenge. She would never know just how much he cared about her to have done that.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifthteen

The next morning when Ebony woke up she found herself snuggled into Lex's embrace and without even opening her eyes she knew that he was watching her, she could sense it and upon realising that he must have snuck back into bed once she had gone to bed decided to play around with him.

Trying hard to keep the evil smirk from gracing her lips Ebony murmured, "Oh … Bray … stop it".

She wanted to look up and see what Lex's expression was yet restrained herself to keeping her eyes closed and trying to appear contrite.

"Oh come on Ebony, we both know that you only look that sweet and innocent when you are being bad", Lex chuckled slightly loving the way that she seemed to have no problems with playing about with him.

He ran his hand down her back in a comforting gesture, "You can wake up now, I promise that I won't ravish you", he said as if it was a hard thing not to do.

"What a disappointment", Ebony huffed opening her eyes now, "it really is a sad thing when a girl can't even get a good ravishing in the morning".

"If that is the way that things are then I think that I will just get up", she announced moving to the bed of the bed slowly and allowing Lex plenty of time to pull her back to him so that she was once more curled up in his arms.

"Come on Ebbie, don't be like that", Lex said with a fake pout as he tickled her tummy slightly in the way that he remembered that she liked.

Never one to disappoint Ebony giggled and wriggled under his attack and soon found herself with tears running down her cheeks from pleasure.

The mood turned sombre as Lex finally stopped and she looked straight at him, "Why did you leave me last night Lex? I wanted you so damn bad".

Although she didn't want to admit it in some ways she had been really hurt by the way that he had just left her and couldn't help but wonder if he still wanted her as much as before.

"I know that you did babe", Lex sighed, "and it's not like I didn't want to but the point is that you only wanted me because you were horney. You would have woken up this morning regretting it and while I wouldn't normally care about it I don't want you just for one night".

"Then how long for?" Ebony breathed her question, almost unable to comprehend what he was saying.

Sensing that this was all getting too much Lex smiled and answered, "Oh at least a week".

Ebony's only response was to smack him with a smile, "So what now?" She wondered.

"Well in case you have forgotten you are still a prisoner so we are going to have to get up and ready, I will bid on you and as everyone with think that we have had sex no one will out bid me, so then you are my slave and we head back to the Mall", Lex explained.

And that was what happened. All too soon for Ebony's tastes she found herself back at the mall smirking to herself as she saw Amber weeping about the loss of her beloved Bray.

"How am I going to live without him Sal?" She asked Salene as Ebony and Lex entered, as Salene looked at them she shook Amber slightly to get her to pay attention, straight away Amber yelled at her, "Bray is gone because of you".

"Oh bloody hell not her again", Ebony thought but decided to go for a different approach this time, "What are you talking about? I banished you and Bray; nothing can hurt him he is outside the city".

"You really believe that?" Amber growled at her, "You think that there is nothing wrong outside the city?"

"Well there wasn't when I was outside it before being kidnapped, no", Ebony replied in a huff, "Don't worry about Bray, he will come back he always does".

"Not this time he was taken by the Technos, me too. But I escaped but he was taken by slave traders … wait you were kidnapped too? By the slave traders too?" Amber asked.

"Yes if you must know by the slave traders", Ebony snapped.

"Well did you see Bray?" Amber asked anxiously.

For a second, Ebony thought about her answer, she could tell her the truth but, no, that would be too kind, coming back to the Mall reminded her of all of the old scores that she had to settle which led to her answering, "No I didn't see him. Anyone who wasn't sold that day was given back to the Technos, apparently. Who are the Technos?" She asked as if she had not been told about them by Bray.

The colour drained out of Amber's face as she heard Ebony's words, but tried to hope for the best, maybe they could still get him back. That was why she explained, "The Technos are a Tribe full of technology, they were headed up by Ram but he was usurped by a girl called Java and Mega, I believe that you know all about them".

"Yeah, I know my sister - unfortunately. I guess that I could go and talk to her and see if she would let Bray go if she has him but I don't know … she doesn't like me very much. I just feel so guilty, I mean if he had just stayed in the country where I sent him then he would have been safe … oh no wait a minute that isn't my fault, that's yours isn't it Amber?" Ebony said cruelly as she strutted off with Lex in tow.

As Ebony and Lex reached the bedroom which they wanted to share she thought back to that morning when she had just been a girl in the arms of the man hat she loved, yet now she realised that she was no longer that girl, she had not been for a long time.

While when they were alone it was easy to pretend that she was in truth she knew that she had changed and the first thing on her mind now was her next plot, Lex and their relationship came in second to that. As she thought about it she realised that Slade had always known that that was how things stood, she just hoped that Lex could accept it too.

As she looked in the mirror she applied some ruby red lips stick, for one year the city had been safe but now Ebony was back and things were about to get interesting.

Yet, before Ebony could finish thinking about what she wanted to do Lex's voice interrupted her, "Did you see him Ebony, I mean you wouldn't not tell us about one of our own tribe members being hurt just to get at Amber would you?" Lex checked. He could tell that Ebony was up to something and he didn't like it. While Ebony seemed to be the same as ever Lex had changed.

When he had got the letter from Ebony the tribe had supported him like he had never imagined they would after all of the things that he had done to them but they were all there for him and as such he had changed, he was still very much the bad boy who was always looking for a bit of extra power but he didn't hurt his own tribe.

Ebony recognised his tone of voice and knew that she would have to play this right, she couldn't admit that she had known where Bray was as Lex would go and tell Amber but on the other hand she had to be careful as Lex wasn't as easily fooled by her as some of the others were.

"Lex", she said, looking away from him with slight upset in her eyes, "believe it or not I loved Bray, he was everything to me until I lost him. Yes, I banished him, I had to, I just couldn't take seeing him with Amber everywhere that I went but you have to believe that I didn't mean him to get hurt", a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I showed you a side of me that I have never let anyone else see this morning; I was jus a girl again so why can't you trust me? I don't want to be evil, I like being the bad girl but not the evil one. I want someone who will hold me and love me not all the time think that I am plotting behind their back. Lex I love you, but the fact is that if you push me away, if you make me have to put up my defences I am going to turn back into the Loco Queen and I don't want that. Please Lex, tell me that you believe me and that you love me", she pleaded.

These words were like music to Lex's ears, he didn't want to doubt her, he couldn't when she was telling him everything that he wanted to hear.

"I do love you Ebony and I believe what you are saying, I'm sorry that I ever doubted you", he said calmly and tried to pull her into a hug but was surprised when Ebony pulled back.

"No", she said almost coldly, "You doubted me Lex, and I'm not sure how to deal with it. You left me and I am still looking for proof that you love me from that let alone this as well. You are going to show me that you love me enough to be loyal to me and no one else".

"Alright", he replied instinctively, "good, just back me up every time I need you to. Goodnight Lex", she said as she turned and left. With her back facing him he couldn't see the evil smirk which graced her lips, oh she was good at this.

Part of what Ebony had said was true, there was a part of her that loved Lex and she wished that she could just give into it but she would not until she knew if he was serious about her and this was the perfect way to find out if he was serious and to get her revenge on Amber.

Things were almost too easy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

As Ebony marched down the hall ways of the Techno base which had once been her hotel a brief shiver of nerves passed down her spine as she realised just how enclosed she was, there was no chance of escape if something went wrong but she had to trust that it would not. Java could smell fear, like she could and Ebony knew that how proceedings went depended largely on her skill at dealing with her sister.

She knew that the only reason that she had got in was by bluffing the guards and that she would have to find her around quickly, she headed for the room which Zoot had used as his head quarters guessing that Java would continue the tradition of having that as her office.

Once she was in front of the door she demanded of one of the guards, "Is Java inside?" in a fierce tone, she loved the way that she still had it. 'It', being the ability to make men and women shake in their boots at the very sound of her voice.

As they stammered some response about her not being allowed in there she guessed that that meant that Java was inside and when she listened very carefully was almost sure that she could heard a soft moaning and smirked slightly at that.

In a very loud tone, which she knew would carry through the door and down the hallways of the Techno base, Ebony called, "Oh come on Java, give Mega a rest for a while, I'm sure that he can't keep going this long"

Any ideas that she had had about being diplomatic were shattered with that line. Ebony just couldn't help herself, ever since she had walked I on Java and Mega making out in the kitchen one afternoon she had been cracking wise comments about Java over working Mega and it was now second nature to her.

Getting one up on each other had been a part of every day life for them since birth and while they had used to fight tooth and nail against each other it had calmed down some what since Mega had turned up - which luckily had been when they were five.

Mega had a natural ability to know just how to control Java yet it had not been until Java's 15th birthday that things had really started to settle down. Before then they had fought over boys but after that Java didn't want anyone but Mega and Ebony knew that she couldn't have Mega, it wasn't that she hadn't tried but he wasn't interested.

At first Ebony had found that infuriating yet it had formed a bond between her and Java and that was all that she needed for that moment. Neither liked the other one but there was a certain respect between them, providing that it didn't hurt them they would help the other one.

The only reason that Ebony would have stayed if she knew that Java had turned up was because she would have felt like Java was taking something of hers but at that moment she didn't really care. She wanted power over people's minds in the Mall and a nice lover at that moment, not a city in her hands.

That was why, although she always made out that Java and her were at each other's throats, they could talk without killing each other … some of the time.

After a few moments the door swung open to reveal Mega leaving looking the same as ever but up entering the room Ebony noticed that her sister was slightly flushed and breathing deeper than she normally would.

"Honestly Javie, you really do need to give him more time off, you'll work him into the ground", Ebony teased as she sat down on Java's desk to look at her sister. She looked taller than last time that she had seem her and had developed quite well, she could remember why she had envied Java when she was little but she had soon got over it when she realised that having a more rounded face meant that she could get anything that she wanted just by fluttering her eyelashes.

Then the next thing about her sister that Ebony noticed was the hickey on her neck and couldn't help but stifle a little giggle, although not the giggly type normally she couldn't help it when things like that and Java were concerned.

Java rolled her eyes as she heard her evil sister's voice ringing in her ears, there was no mistaking that voice and she knew that if she did not answer the door within a few minutes that Ebony would walk in on her and Mega anyway so after one last moan she pushed Mega off her and sent him on his way but still wasn't prepared to see Ebony walking through the door so soon.

She sat down in her chair once again and watched as Ebony made herself at home without being asked to. Java could not say that she was particularly bothered, she had her own tribe, power and a nice boyfriend, there was nothing that Ebony could do to hurt her so there was no reason for this to get aggressive, she decided.

Not being able to hide a slight smile at the comment about wearing Mega out, Java merely responded, "Well you would know all about wearing men out, the entire basket ball team, was it not?"

"I never denied it", Ebony said with almost pride in her voice.

"Look Javie", she said using her old pet name, "I need a favour".

"When don't you? What is it this time?" Java wondered looking at her, "Which reminds me I still want that top that you borrowed off me back".

"That was five years ago? It won't fit you anymore", Ebony pointed out, forgetting all about the favour for a second as the prospect of loosing her favourite top came into question.

"Oh, I've worn tighter", Java reminded her, "you want this favour of yours doing I want my top back".

"Fine", Ebony huffed, "I may have told this bitch Amber that I haven't seen Bray when I had now my beau is threatening to freak-out about so could you please get him off the slave traders, as they want to sell him to you, and send him somewhere else?"

"You have a beau?" Java gasped in shock.

"Yeah", Ebony replied without thinking, "what about Bray though?"

"Oh yeah sure, but seriously Ebony, you have a beau? What happened to 'I will never date another man Ebony'?"

"I saw a guy with a great ass", she answered simply.

"That would explain it", Java said, "so yeah I can get rid of Bray for you. So tell me about this beau".

Needless to say the need to gossip, over took both women and they soon found themselves laughing and holding onto each other for support, "I am going to have to try that one", Ebony laughed, "So on the scale from 1 to 10 how good is Mega?"

"11", Java replied.

"And how big?" Ebony ventured, however jus at that moment Mega marched back into the room causing a smiling Java to walk over to him before leaving the room with him merely indicating a size with her hands to her envious sister.

As Ebony sat there she briefly wondered if Mega had been listening in on their conversation to come in at just that right moment and then realised that there must be cameras everywhere. Following this line of thought Ebony turned the TV set which was in the room on and sure enough found that it showed her looking at the TV screen.

Flipping through the channels she saw all over the hotel and city until she caught a familiar face on the screen, "Hell no", she hissed taking off for the Mall as fast as possible; there was no way that this was happening to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

By the time that Ebony had arrived back at the Mall she found that she was too late, Ruby was already there.

"What the hell are you doing here you no good little bitch?" Ebony yelled at her going to hit her once again but before she could do anything she felt a familiar pair of arms close around her and a familiar voice whisper in her ear, "I am going to let you go in a moment but if you even think about touching her you'll find yourself across my knees so fast that it will make your head spin".

Ebony's heart stopped beating for a second as she heard that voice again, "Slade?" She gasped turning around to see him once he let her go, every thought of Ruby vanished as she saw him.

"What are you doing here? Why are you …" She trailed off upon seeing his sexy smile.

"Lex and I have got on well for awhile so when Liberty burned down I came here, I had to bring Ruby too. I had to see you again Ebony", he explained.

"So you know that I was taken by the slave traders?" Ebony asked, and then added, "Why did you have to see me? You left me if you remember", the anger rising up in her voice.

"I know babe, I know. Look the truth is that just because you were not honest with me and don't want our relationship to work it doesn't mean that I just stopped loving you. Hell I would have been at that auction but I was a little busy kicking the guys ass who took you, and then liberty burned down so there wasn't time. But I knew that Lex would get you out of there", Slade tried to explain to her.

"What?" Ebony hissed, "How dare you say that I was the one who destroyed our relationship, you had just as bigger part in it".

Slade winced slightly knowing how mad she was but also being slightly happy about it, this was the sexy woman that he had first fallen for but he knew that he had to explain what he had meant to her, "I didn't mean that. I am at fault too, I shouldn't have thought that you would tell me when you were ready and I shouldn't have reacted so badly to you attacking Ruby. Ebony there are still as things that prevent a romantic relationship between us once again but that doesn't mean that I'm not your friend. I love you Ebony".

Ebony couldn't help but gulp, he had never said that to her in that way before, "So where does this leave us?" Ebony asked.

"Very good friends", Slade smiled wrapping his arm around her waist, "and maybe more one day".

At that moment Ruby was tired of watching them and thought that they were getting far too close and so coughed loudly.

"Would you really do that if I killed her?" Ebony asked.

"No, of course not but it stopped you going after her", Slade said with a sweet smile.

"It was seeing you that did that, not the threat", Ebony smirked, but before she could go after her Lex and Amber walked into the café where they were standing.

"Hello Slade", Amber interrupted, "Lex told us that you and Ruby would be staying, well welcome to the Tribe", she said dispensing with all of the formalities. No sooner had she done this than the entire tribe turned up and all decided that they loved Ruby and Slade and that they were going to have a party.

"Great", Ebony muttered as she rolled her eyes and walked up to her room, glad that she had decided not to share with Lex.

She felt peaceful in a way to have seen Slade again and to know that he did not hate her but she just could not shake the need to tell Slade the truth, about what had happened between her and Lex did not seem as bad as before and she needed to tell Slade the truth.

"Penny for your thoughts", came Slade's voice from his place in the open doorway.

"Come in and close the door and I will tell you my thoughts without the penny", Ebony said, as she moved over on the bed to give him room to sit down.

"Go ahead", he said as he sat down next to her and wrapped one arm around her.

"I was never honest with you. The reason that I left the city was because I was humiliated, I loved Lex and then one night I saw him sleeping with another woman. I wrote him a note to make it sound like I had just decided to leave, I didn't want anyone to know about it, I was just too humiliated, it made me feel like I wasn't worth anyone's love, that was why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I know that if I had then we would probably still be together now", Ebony explain, she didn't know how he was going to react but hoped that he would not be too bad.

"I bet it feels good to have that off your chest", Slade said.

"Yeah, I have to admit that it does", Ebony smiled up at him slightly.

"Maybe we would have been together still had you told the truth, however, if I had been different then maybe we would not have broken up. All that I ever wanted was honesty which I what we both now have. Where we go next is up to you but know that I will always be your friend and that I will beat the crap out of Lex", he added.

Ebony thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure. I feel all lustful for Lex but that is just as much because I want him to want me and only me as he cheated on me before, but on the other hand I know that I really do love you. I just feel so peaceful with you near me".

"Well then how about you have both of us until you decide which one you want the most, and I assure you that it will be me", Slade said pressing his lips against hers.

"Okay", Ebony moaned into his embrace.

The next morning Ebony woke up feeling amazing, every part of her was tingling with amazing sensations that she had never felt before. The night before had been the best one, that she had ever shared with Slade - or with any other man for that matter. She felt so open and relaxed.

"How was it?" Slade asked her upon waking up a few seconds after her.

"Perfect", she assured him, "you know I have half a mind to tell Lex that everything is off this after noon".

"Why not this morning and only half a mind?"

"I'm not completely decided yet and I have plans for you this morning", she giggled as she kissed him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Everything in Ebony's life should have now been perfect yet there is always someone trying to make problems for her and this time it was Amber, Ebony though. For years Amber had tried to harm her, to hurt her because of her past with Bray ad now she had finally succeeded Ebony decided as she heard Amber finishing off her speech.

Amber puffed out her chest as she stood by Bray and gave what she was sure to be the speech that would finish Ebony, she could hardly believe that Ebony would have lied about not having seen Bray but now she knew the truth, there were no levels that Ebony would not go to, to hurt her.

As she looked around she was pleased to see that everyone looked dismayed and appalled with Ebony and hoped that this would now be enough to chuck her out of power once and for all.

"Friends", she continued, "if I had not been fortunate to have been going to the Techno headquarters then I would never have seen Bray, Ebony may have got away with getting rid of him for good just because she knew that he liked me more than her".

These words rang through Ebony's brain, she had to think of a way to get around them, to make it seem as if Amber was the one that was lying and not her, she looked over at Lex to see him walking to Amber's side.

"You filthy bastard", Ebony hissed, as she saw where Lex's loyalties lay, "You know something Lex, I am glad that I left you. You were a rotten lover and all of this talk about your love for me or anyone else is a load of bull shit. You only love dead women. Zandra. Tai-San. Amber. You only liked them when they were dead, before that you couldn't give a fuck because you were too busy moping over your next victim. You talk about being big bad sexy Lexy but you know what, you are just a scared little tribal boy. You are just a scared little boy that must do what Amber says or you still die. Maybe you were once something more but now you are nothing, oh and hunny you are not that big".

Deciding to really hurt him she continued, "Do you know what must be the worst thing in the world, to know that she would never even look at you. Bray can be a manwhore, he can forget all about her but she is never going to want you over him. She doesn't even like you. Do you see her rushing to your defence? No of course not but if I even looked the wrong way at her precious Bray then she would be up in arms. Face it hunny. She doesn't want you".

The words rolled off Ebony's tongue easily and she loved the way that he recoiled, she was going to make him sorry for what he had done to her.

She felt all alone once again, they were all ganging up on her, or at least that was what she thought until she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Just leave it, babe", she heard Slade's voice.

"What?" She snarled, "I can't", she said.

"Yes, you can. At the end of the day, they aren't worth it; there is no point in letting yourself get upset over them. Just let it go, all that matters is our relationship", with that his mouth descended on hers showing that he would be loyal to her for life.

Now you all want to know what happened don't you? Well, Slade beat the crap out of Lex as he had promised too before leaving the city all together for a new home together where they now have a great life. As for the people at the Mall, Bray and Amber have broken up due to what Ebony said and Lex got together with Salene but still pines for Amber.

All this just proving that you should never mess with Ebony … this author recommends that anyone who is not an Ebony fan converts now; it's for your own good you know.

The End


End file.
